Randy Cunningham RP Story Part 4
by Rachel420
Summary: This is part four of my RC9GN Rp story. I recommend reading parts 1-3 first.
1. Randy's lost sister

Chapter 76

Randy's lost sister

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Randy asked. "Because a little while after I first saw you, the sorcerer cursed me. That's why I'm a dog. Mom and dad probably thought I died so they never said anything." Carmel replied. Randy looked at her for a moment then sat up and gave her a hug.

She carefully hugged him back. "...Thanks." Randy said to her. "You're very welcome." she replied. Randy laid back down and yawned. Carmel smiled and covered him with a blanket.

Randy smiled and soon fell asleep. Carmel smiled at him and fell asleep beside him. The next morning, Randy woke up and slightly coughing. Carmel woke up cause she heard the coughing and looked over at him. "Randy?" she asked. "...I'm just coughing." he replied and stopped coughing and sighed.

Carmel looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah but I don't know why I'm coughing..." Randy replied. Carmel thought. "Maybe whatever hurt you did something to you." she replied. "Hmm." Randy mumbled then looked at her. "You're friends are still asleep." she said.

She looked at him. "Are they alright?" he asked. "Yes." She replied. "That's good..." he said. "Are you okay though?" She asked. She was concerned for her little brother's well-being. Randy looked at her and then smiled. "I'm ok." he said. Randy wasn't sure if he really was or not. She smiled slightly.

"Alright." She replied and went to check on the others. Randy sighed. He then tried to peek at his wound. Carmel wrapped it well. Rachel was still asleep and as was Kioshi, Rae, and Nicki but Nomi was up. Randy winced and then got up to go spy on the others.

Carmel saw him and rolled her eyes softly. "Just cause you're a ninja doesn't mean you have to sneak around the house." she said and crossed her arms playfully but sternly. "Go lay down. You're hurt." Randy slightly lowered his head and went back.

Carmel gave a soft smile. Randy laid back down and covered himself up. Carmel made sure the others were okay. Meanwhile, Mcfist was grumbling about the Ninja and how he got away. Viceroy was thinking of another plan. "What if we captured that girl?" he asked.

"You mean the one that took the Ninja?" Mcfist asked. Viceroy nodded. Mcfist thought about for a moment before saying anything else. "Hmm she does seem to care about the ninja..." Viceroy nodded. Carmel made sure everyone was alright and yawned a bit. She hadn't had sleep in a long time.

Randy had already fell back to sleep. "ALRIGHT, let's lure the Ninja to his doom." Mcfist said. Viceroy sent some Scrpodogs to get her. Randy woke up again and looked around. Carmel was asleep now. The Scrpodogs searched for her. Randy quietly sat up, wondering where his mask was.

Rachel woke up and looked around. Randy found it and looked at it for a bit then tucked it way in his shirt. Carmel was fast asleep. Rachel quietly came down stairs. Randy slowly walked out of his room and saw Rachel. She smiled at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." he replied and slightly smiled. Rachel smiled. "I'm glad we all got out of there alright." she replied. Randy kinda nodded his head. "I just checked on the others. They're still sleeping or at least Kioshi and Ray are." she said. Randy looked at her.

"What do you mean by "or"? " he asked. "Nomi and Nicki are awake." She replied. "...who's Nicki?" Randy asked. "My ninja Nomicon." she replied. "Ah ok." Randy said smiling. Carmel was curled up. Rachel smiled. "Oh guess what?" Randy said to Rachel. "What?" Rachel asked. "Carmel is my sister." he replied.

"Carmel? Who's Carmel?" She asked. Randy then realized that Rachel didn't know who she was. "Oh right you probably haven't met her yet. She's ...the one who rescued us." he replied. Rachel smiled. "Alright." she replied. Randy smiled back. Carmel slept. Rachel smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" Randy asked Rachel. "Better." she replied. "That's good." Randy said. "Kioshi and Ray probably should be heading back home soon." he said. "Yeah. I called the Doctor and he said he could drop them off." she replied.

"Well that's good... but I still wonder how they got here in the in the first place." Randy said. "Me too." she replied. Randy shrugged. "Well we will find out sooner or later." he said. Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." Randy said then looked over at a window.

The Tardis was sitting outside. "They're here?" Randy said looking out the window. "Well they do travel though time." Rachel replied as Kioshi and Ray came down stairs. Randy nodded then he saw them. "Hey Kioshi, Ray, You two ok?" Randy asked.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, we're fine." Kioshi replied. "Well that's good. Oh your ride's here." Randy said. Kioshi smiled and nodded. They said good bye to everyone and climbed into the Tardis and they left. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled. "Well at least they are safe from Mcfist." he said. Rachel nodded.


	2. Dog napped

Chapter 77

Dog napped

Carmel woke up and saw robots out the window and went outside to see. Randy looked back at Rachel. "Let's go back in the house." he said. Rachel nodded and Carmel was now fighting the robots but they caught her. Randy and Rachel walked back inside. "Where's Carmel?" Rachel asked. The Scrpodogs brought her to Mcfist. "I don't know..." Randy replied. He then looked around.

Carmel couldn't move and was chained down. "What do you want?" she growled at Mcfist. Mcfist rolled his eyes. "The Ninja, who else!?" he replied. Carmel growled. "Stay away from him." She barked. Rachel saw a few scrpodog parts. "Randy, you might want to see this." she said. Mcfist walked away from her. Randy went to see and saw the robot parts and pulled out his ninja mask. Rachel did the same and Carmel growled.

Randy put his mask on and smoke bomb to Mcfist with Rachel. Caramel was strapped down and couldn't budge. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "When is the Ninja coming?" he complained. Randy and Rachel were already inside and looked for Caramel. Caramel saw them. "Get out." she mouthed. Randy shook his head no and threw some ninja rings at Caramel's chains.

They deflected and set off an alarm. Viceroy smirked. "He's here." he said. Mcfist grinned. Randy quickly pulled out his sword and jumped down and slashed the chains. It just made a loud clanging noise. "Just go." she said. "Not without you." Randy replied trying to get her free. "It won't work. Go now!" she exclaimed. "I know how to get out." she quietly said. Randy gave a sad eyes look and nodded slightly and went back to Rachel. Rachel looked at him. "Come on." she said. Carmel quickly changed into a dog and escaped and ran after them. They left Mcfist and headed back home. Carmel caught up to them and wagged her tail.

Randy looked at Carmel and smiled under his mask. "Alright, you made it." he said. She smiled and changed back. "Yeah." she replied. Randy then sighed and then threw a smoke bomb and they appeared inside the house. Carmel sat down with Rachel. Randy took off his ninja mask.

He was now worried about Mcfist figuring out were Caramel, Rachel and himself live and Howard as well. Carmel laid down. "That was weird." she said. Randy looked over at her. "What?" he asked. "Being kidnapped. Unless it was by a dog catcher I have never been kidnapped before." she replied.

'"Yeah I should have warned you about Mcfist and his obsession of killing the ninja, which is me." Randy said. Carmel looked at him. "I won't let him hurt you." she replied. "...That's not going to be easy..." Randy said sadly. "I don't care." Carmel replied. She was very stubborn.

Randy looked at her. "Just saying, I don't want Mcfist finding out that you're my sister..." he said quietly. Carmel nodded. Randy smiled slightly. Rachel smiled and Carmel turned into a dog and jumped onto Randy's lap. Randy petted Carmel on the head and sighed.

Carmel laid in his lap. Randy yawned. He looked a little bit tired. Rachel smiled at him. "Go on to bed. You look exhausted." she said. Randy nodded. "Ok." he said and lay Carmel down and walked away and went to bed. Carmel changed back and got onto the couch. Rachel headed to bed too. Randy looked up at the ceiling and soon fell asleep. Rachel fell asleep and as did Carmel.


	3. A break from ninjaing

Chapter 78

A break from ninjaing

Mcfist left in dead silence and went back to his house. Rachel was cuddling Flare. The next day, Randy snapped awake and looked around his room. "...Oh good. It was only a nightmare...or is it..." he said. He then got up and ready.

Rachel yawned and woke up. Carmel was still sleeping and Flare woke up. Randy got dressed and went outside and cleaned up the robot parts in the yard. Rachel smiled at Flare and got dressed. Randy sneak the parts to the garbage bin and threw them away and went back inside. Carmel was in a small ball on the couch.

Randy saw her and smiled. Rachel just decided to go back to sleep. Randy then went around the house and began to go check the windows, looking outside. Every time someone came by Randy's home he thought it might be one of Mcfist robots or someone of Mcfist. Rachel came down stairs rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm just looking around..." Randy replied as he peeking out the window.

Rachel grabbed an apple and shrugged and went back upstairs. Randy then sunk down. "Mcfist must be up to something... it's not like he takes break's." he mumbled. Carmel lifted her head up and yawned. Randy saw that Carmel was awake. "'Morning." he said. "Morning." she replied. Randy got up and grabbed an orange and began to peel it. Carmel stretched and ended up falling asleep again. Rachel was playing with Flare.

Meantime Mcfist wasn't even trying to catch the ninja, well not pressuring Viceroy to come up with some kind of plan to. Meanwhile Randy was becoming paranoid by the minute. Rachel came down stairs to check on Randy.

Some of the blinds on the windows were closed and Randy was staring out the glass door, looking slightly tense. "Randy?" she asked, startling him. Randy sprang into a defending pose as he turned around. "...Rachel." he said quietly.

She looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?" she asked. Randy quickly dropped the pose. "I was just keeping watch..." he replied. Rachel smiled softly. "Alright." She replied. He smiled nervously and looked back slightly. She giggled and sat down.

Randy looked back at her. "What's so funny?" he asked. "That you flinched when I said your name." she replied. "Hmm." Randy murmured. He looked a little distracted. "Randy, Relax. Mcfist isn't planning anything!" she told him. Randy sighed. "Oka- wait how do you know?" he asked.

"I should know." she replied. Randy soon had a bewildering expression on his face. "Nomi and Nicki would have told us." she replied. "I suppose..." he said looking away. He then sat down and tried to relax. Rachel smiled. She laid back on the couch.

Randy sat there for a bit glancing around. He then closed his eyes and sighed. Rachel smiled and fell asleep. Randy didn't even notice that he was falling asleep and his head was sinking down. Carmel was asleep. Randy opened his eyes and saw that he was partly lying on the floor.

He grumbled to himself as he got up. Rachel was still asleep. Randy decided to sneak outside and go for a walk. She smiled. Randy was outside and could've sworn that he heard a chicken close by as he walked. Rachel slowly woke up and looked around. She yawned.

"Hmm, maybe today I don't have anything to worry about." Randy said out loud. Rachel opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She smiled at Carmel who was asleep on the other end of the couch. Randy walked back home and on the way he gave Howard a call.

Howard picked up his phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Howard it's Randy." He said. "Oh hey. What's up?" he asked. "Ah actually not much. It's been a super layback day, today." Randy replied. "No Mcfist or anything?" Howard asked.

"Nothing except I did heard some...clucking." he replied. Howard just chuckled. "At least Mcfist hasn't done anything today." he replied. "Yeah I can't believe it. So how you been?" Randy asked. He was almost home just three blocks away. "Good. Pestering Heidi." he replied.

Randy smiled then remembered about Carmel. "Oh! Guess what." he said. "What?" he asked. "I have a sister..." Randy replied. Howard nearly dropped the phone. "Wait what?" he asked. "I said I have an older sister." Randy replied. "Really? I'm not sure what to reply to that..."he replied.

"It's fine. I was surprised too." Randy said. "What's she like?" Howard asked. "She's pretty bruce. Also protective..." he replied. Howard chucked. "I'll have to meet her sometime." he replied. "Yeah, well gotta go it's been good talking to you." Randy said to Howard as he walked up to his house. Howard put the phone down and continued his game of grave puncher.


	4. Dogs can't climb trees right?

Chapter 79

Dogs can't climb trees; right?

Rachel was in her Nomicon with Nicki training. Randy went inside the house and looked around. Carmel was climbing the tree in the back yard. Randy went out back and saw Carmel was up the tree. Carmel saw him and smiled. "Hey Randy." she called and jumped down from the tree.

"Hey, so what are you doing?" he asked. "I was climbing a tree." She replied. Randy smiled. "Carmel now that you're staying here...are you going to go to school?" he asked. "Maybe. I am old than you and Rachel by three years." she replied.

"Whoa, you're probably would be in 12th grade!" Randy exclaimed. "Probably." she replied. Randy nodded then suddenly had a disturbed look on his face. "What?" she asked. "...Uh nothing I was just thinking." he answered. Caramel smiled. "What now?" she asked.

"I was thinking about Mcfist..." he replied. Caramel nodded. "Rachel's upstairs by the way." "Thanks." he said and went back inside. Randy sighed. "...What if Mcfist finds out Caramel is my sister, what then." he thought to himself.

Caramel continued to climb the tree. Rachel was training with Nicki. Randy went up upstairs to see Rachel. Rachel was fighting Nicki in her Nomicon. Randy was that she was in her Nomicon and decided to leave to his room.

Rachel left her Nomicon and saw randy. "Hey." she called to him, startling him. Randy quickly looked at her. "Uh hi, sorry for not knocking at the door." he said. Rachel smiled. "It's fine. Nicki just wanted me to train some." she replied. Randy nodded. "Training's good." he said.

Rachel smiled. "Did you need me?" she asked. "No, I'm just looking around." he replied with a small smile. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Alright." Randy then walked out the room. Rachel then turned around and saw Nicki and Nomi both sitting on her bed meditating.

"Um...what are you doing?" she asked and without moving, Nomi replied, "meditating and we need to ask you something." Rachel tilted her head lightly. "Um... Okay what is it?" she asked. "Do you like randy?" Nicki asked.


	5. Crystallized

Chapter 80

Crystallized

Randy stopped and glanced back. He thought he heard other voices coming from Rachel's room. Rachel blushed. "I- wha- wait, why do you want to know?" She asked.

Nicki and Nomi looked up her. "You both must stay focused on the task at hand with no distractions. You cannot keep a friendship so strong; one may stray from the path and become a starving wolf ready to devour any whom crosses its lonely path. They will accouter each other and only one can be victorious. The one whom does so will weep for the other and become distracted and be defeated." Nomi and Nicki replied, taking turns telling the tale.

"Hmm." Randy said quietly and walked off to his room and closed the door. Rachel sighed. "Okay..." she replied. Randy noticed his Nomicon was gone. He then took out his ninja mask and looked. Nomi and Nicki then turned into the book forms and Nomi appeared on Randy's bed. Randy looked over and saw the Nomicon and raised an eyebrow. "Huh..." he murmured.

Rachel sat on her bed with her Nomicon in her lap. She bit her lip slightly knowing that the story they told will most likely come true. She sighed not sure what to do now. Randy went over to his Nomicon and looked at it. Rachel sat there trying to understand the story completely. Randy then turned away from the Nomicon and walk out of his room.

He had heard the story but didn't quite understand it fully. Rachel sighed, still not understanding all over it but got the message and turned her head to her Nomicon and sighed. "This doesn't make since!" she told her Nomicon but it didn't reply. Randy heard Rachel and looked up stairs. Rachel slammed her head against her pillow, several times in frustration.

Randy hesitated to back up to see Rachel but went up to see her anyway. "Rachel." he said as he walked up to her door. She looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked, calming down. "Are you alright?" he asked, slightly nervous. "Just a little frustrated with Nicki, that's all. Is there something you needed?" she asked looking at him. Randy was going to say something but pause and glance at her Nomicon. "Uh no, I just heard you went to see if you're ok." he replied.

Rachel just tilted her head slightly and followed his glance and picked her Nomicon up and walked down stairs placed it on the counter and went back up. "Is that all?" she asked, a little curious. Randy looked at her. "Not really...You know earlier when I left the room." he said. Rachel nodded but then turned and looked at him again. "Did you hear our conversation?" she asked, referring to conversation she had with Nicki and Nomi. Randy nodded. But he only heard the story they told.

"H-how much?" she asked. "Um, something about hungry wolf and defeated." Randy replied, rather slowly. Rachel just sort of nodded, hoping he didn't hear the question they asked. "...Why?" Randy asked her. "Just curious..." she replied. Randy slightly raised his one eyebrow. "I...I guess if it was important they would of told us both." he said as he begin to walk to the door. Rachel sort of nodded. "Maybe...I don't know. It's still confusing to me." she replied.

Randy looked at her. "Me too. But don't worry we will be fine." he said. Rachel just nodded. Randy walked out and sighed. Rachel asked flare to shut her door. Flare did so and landed beside Rachel as she laid on her bed.

Randy walked down to the main floor of the school and stood in the hallway for a minute. Rachel had headed on to class. A scrpodog appeared at the school. Rachel didn't notice it at first. It tried to attack him once he came out as the ninja and then started to run towards the forest. "You're not getting away that easily." He said and sprinted after the scrpodog. The scrpodog kept running deeper into the forest. Suddenly, randy fell over and there were crystals around his feet.

"O- What the juice?!" Randy exclaimed as he looked at the crystals. Rose appeared with the scrpodog. "Do you like my new trick?" she asked. The crystals started to spread up his legs. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Randy said, trying to get free. "That crystal is very close to diamond so I don't think you'll be able to escape." she stated.

She smirked and is continued to spread. "And since Rachel doesn't know where you are, no one will find you here." she said. Randy looked at her. "So you're going to just leave me here?" he question. Rose smirked. "Probably." she replied. The crystal had now spread half way. Randy worriedly glanced at the crystal that was creeping up. It was quickly spreading. Rachel was wondering where randy had wondered off to. "Whoa this is uncomfortable..." Randy muttered. Rose smirked as she started to walk off. "Good bye ninja." she said, leaving as the crystals completely trapped him.


	6. Five years later

Chapter 81

Five years later

Five years later...

It was a Monday morning and it was storming. A girl with short purple hair was running through the forest trying to shelter herself from the rain. She came across a clearing that was sheltered by the long limbs of the trees. She thought she spotted something glistening in the middle and carefully approached it.

It was covered in vines and leaves and so she carefully brushed them aside and saw it was crystal but there was something or someone inside it. Moving to the side you could see the black and red suit of the ninja. His eyes were closed. The girl gasped and fell backward a bit.

She found a small rock and started banging on the crystal and enough of it shattered down to his elbows. She shook him slightly trying to see if he would awaken. A silent groan came from him. The ninja then open up his eyes and looked at her, weakly.

The girl had her hood over her head. "Oh! You're alright! Well sort of..." she exclaimed and destroyed the rest while flipping her hood down. He then recognized the girl. "...Theresa." he murmured. She helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked. She was a bit taller than he was now. "Yeah...I think so." he replied and then looked up at her. "You look taller." He said.

She smiled softly. "Well you have been missing for what... Um four, no five years now so I would expect so... Everyone thought you had died when you mysteriously disappeared." she said. He stared at her. "For five years. I can't believe it." he said. Theresa nodded. "No one knew what happened to you." she said.

She turned around hearing something moving. The scrpodog awoke from its deep sleep. It was covered in vines and rusted a bit. Theresa gasped and backed up as it started to head towards them, growling. The ninja step in front of Theresa and threw a smoke bomb down and they both disappeared and appeared at the edge of the woods.

He then sighed. She turned and looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked. He didn't answer her. Instead he took off his ninja mask and looked at her. She stared at him. "R-Randy?" she stammered. "You're the ninja?" she asked, surprised. "Yes, I'm the ninja..." Randy replied with a smile. She smiled back.

Suddenly she got a text saying, "Where the Juice are you? You said you'd met me at the café fifteen minutes ago!" Theresa remembered where she was headed before she found Randy. "Come on. I need to go meet a friend." she said, flipping her hood up cause it was still raining. Randy nodded as he put the mask away. He then put his hood up and followed.


	7. Till I see you again

Chapter 82

'Till I see you again

Theresa walked into the café and over to a hood girl sitting by herself. "Hey. Sorry about that." she said to her. The girl just nodded. Theresa signaled Randy to come over to them. Randy walked up to them and glanced at the girl in the hood. She was very quiet.

Theresa nudged the girl softly trying to get her to at least say hello but she just waved slightly. Theresa sighed. "Maybe she'll speak up if you take you hood down and she figures out who you are. But we should probably go somewhere else to do that." she said to randy and turned to another empty room of the cafe.

They went into the room. Randy then put his hood down. The girl almost fell backward. "...R-Randy?" she stammered quietly. She slowly took her hood off. She long brown hair with sapphire blue eyes. It was Rachel. Her hair was down instead of in a ponytail. Randy blinked. "Rachel." he said in a bit of surprise.

She hugged him. "You're alive..." she mumbled softly. Theresa smiled softly and watched. He hugged her back. "Yes, I Am." he replied with a smile. Rachel looked at him. "What happened? Where were you?" she asked. "Well...I chased a scrpodog into the forest and then got crystallized by Rose. And that's when Theresa found Me." he replied, slightly embarrassed by being trap so easily.

Rachel looked down. "I should have been there to help..." she replied quietly. Randy looked at her. "...It's ok. I should have at least let you know where I was going." he said. She just kind of nodded. She felt as if it were her fault because if she had been there none of this probably would have happened. Theresa looked at them. "Um, hate to break up the reunion but we should probably get going. You two can catch up more later." she said. "Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Probably to your place. Rachel tends to try and stay there as much as she can." Theresa replied and Rachel just sort of nodded. "We should get going before the storm gets too terribly bad." Rachel said. "Ok..." he said and followed them. They headed back to Randy's house and went inside out from under the rain. Rachel turned to Randy. "Where's Nomi?" she asked. Theresa looked at her. "Who's Nomi?" she asked. Randy felt his pockets and then pulled out the book. "This is Nomi AKA the ninja Nomicon." he replied.

Theresa examined the ancient book. Even though she had never seen it before she could tell something was off. Rachel noticed it wasn't glowing as usual. "Is he alright?" she asked. Randy looked at the Nomicon. "I...don't know." he replied. Rachel looked at the book worriedly. "Hopefully he's just asleep." she replied. Theresa looked at them. "You're speaking as if it were a human." she said.

Randy looked at Theresa. "Well funny thing is...it is a human." he said as he open the book. It pulled him, Rachel and surprisingly Theresa inside. They landed on the ground a little roughly. Theresa got up and looked around. Rachel looked for Nomi. "Hello Nomi. Where are you?!" he called out. Nomi was 'meditating' near the waterfall in a deep slumber. Randy spotted Nomi and quickly came over to him. "Hey Nomi?" he said while shaking him slightly.

Nomi slightly woke up. "Hm?" he mumbled. "Come on, you need to wake up." Randy said to him. Nomi rubbed his tired eyes and looked up. "What happened?" he asked. "We got crystallized...for a couple of years." Randy replied. Nomi nodded slightly and noticed Theresa and smiled lightly. "Hello Theresa." he spoke and Theresa stared at him. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

Nomi just smiled. "I'll explain later." he replied. Randy helped him up. "So now what do we do?" Randy asked. Nomi spoke up. "First things first. You must gather the other six of the Norrisu nine."


	8. Reuniting while ninja hunting

Chapter 83

Reuniting while ninja hunting

Randy just looked at him. "Um what do you mean the other six Norrisu nine?" he asked. "You and Rachel represent Rae and Kioshi. Theresa represents Shiro, the purple ninja and one of Kioshi and Rae's sisters." he replied. Theresa stared at him. "Wait what? I-I'm a ninja?" she asked. Randy thought for a moment and then shrugged. "It makes sense but who are the others?" he asked.

"I believe Howard is one. The others I can't tell unless I'm nearby them." he replied and Rachel nodded. Randy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Rachel and Theresa giggled too. Nomi nodded. "You should start looking." Nomi told them. Randy nodded. "Alright, let's go find some ninjas." he said. Nomi let them out and they stood up. "We should go get Howard first." Rachel suggested. "Ok." he replied.

They headed to his place. They walked over to Howard's and knock and Heidi opened the door. "Oh hey Rachel, Theresa." she noticed Randy was with them and let them in. Howard glanced over and saw Randy and almost fell out of the chair he was in. The Nomicon started glowing. Randy glanced down at the Nomicon. "Wait... is Heidi a ninja?" he thought to himself. "Yes." the Nomicon replied. "Err so what should I do?" he asked.

"Um just tell them their ninjas? I don't know." he replied. "Wow that's helpful." Randy mumbled and then looked at Heidi and Howard. "Um I have something to tell you two." he said. "Other than your alive?" Howard asked. Heidi sat down. "What is it?" she asked. "You two are...ninjas." Randy said. Heidi and Howard stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed at the same. Nomi just randomly appeared. "Heidi represents Jirou the white ninja while Howard represents Eiji the orange ninja." Nomi said.

Heidi freaked out at his appearance. "Who are you?!" she asked. "My name is Nomi." he replied. Randy smiled nervously at them. Heidi looked at him. "How did you know this randy?" she asked. Randy was amazed that she got his name right. "...Nomi told me." he replied. "But where'd he come from?" she asked. "A book." Randy said to her. Heidi went quiet for a moment. "Okay I'm confused. Why did you, Rachel and Theresa all come to tell us we're ninjas?" she asked. Nomi turned to Randy. "You can tell her...As long as she doesn't tell a soul." he said.

Randy gave him a "Are you serious?" expression. "Well Heidi what do you say, can you keep a secret?" Randy asked. "Well I'm going to have to keep this ninja thing a secret so sure." she replied. "Ok...We need to gather the other presenters the Norrisu nine." Randy said but wasn't sure why. "So the five of us apparently not counting Nomi, are ninjas?" she asked and Howard just nodded. "Pretty much." he replied. Rachel nodded. "We should get moving." she said opening the door. Nomi returned to his book form.

Randy took the Nomicon and went outside. "Where should we go next?" he asked. "To find your sister, Caramel. I sense she's a ninja too." he replied. Randy nodded. "Hey Rachel do you know where Caramel is?" he asked. "She should be at your house." she replied. "Good that's our next stop." he said and they went back to Randy's house. They walked inside and there was a small Cocker Russell on the couch asleep. Randy went over to the couch. "Caramel." he said smiling. "Um...That's Caramel? Theresa asked.

Rachel nodded as Caramel looked up and as soon as she saw Randy she tackled him into a hug and transformed. "Randy! You're alright!" she exclaimed happily. "Yeah, alive and kicking." he replied. Rachel smiled. Caramel smiled. "I was so worried!" she said as Nomi appeared again. Randy noticed Nomi. "Well I wasn't expecting to be stuck in a crystal but good news is everything is ok." he said. Caramel nodded. Nomi approached her. "Caramel you are a ninja. You represent Gorou the brown ninja." he said.

"...And we are looking for ninjas that represent the Norrisu nine." Randy quickly added. Caramel nodded. "I'd be glad to help!" she said. Randy smiled. "Alright?" Nicki suddenly showed up. "There are two in New York." she said. "Um maybe we should get the one here before going to New York." Randy suggested. Rachel nodded. Randy looked at Nomi. Nomi nodded. "I believe Debby Kang is the last one here." he replied. They then all went to go find her. Rachel looked around and Theresa texted her telling her to meet her at the Park.

Debby looked at her text and texted back that she would come. She went to the park. "Debby said she'll meet us at the park." Theresa said. "Alright." Randy said. They headed to the park to meet Debby. Debby saw them and wave at them. Theresa walked over to her with the others. "Hey Debby." she said. Debby saw Randy. "Wait... Randy's alive?" she said in surprise. "Yes." Theresa replied. "I don't know how to say this but...Debby you're a ninja." Randy said to her. Debby just looked at him. "...Ok." she replied.

"All seven of us are ninjas." Theresa added. "Huh. So what are we "ninjas" doing?" Debby asked. Nomi appeared in front of them. "You are headed to New York to get the last two ninjas then I'll explain everything." he said. Debby slightly gasped at Nomi coming out of the blue and nodded. They headed to New York.


	9. Lone wolf

Chapter 84

Lone wolf

They went to Kristy's dinner just to say hi but Nomi flashed as they entered. "I think someone here is a ninja." Randy said quietly. Kristy ran over and hugged Rachel. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Alex is here too. Come on." she said leading them to the back room. Randy glanced at the ninja Nomicon, waiting for a response of some kind. "Alex and Kristy are both ninjas." he said as Rachel ran over and hugged Alex.

"Whose Alex..." he asked just as he saw them hugged. "Alex is my brother." Rachel replied. "Oooh...oh well Kristy and Alex are both ninjas." Randy said with slight hint of relief. Rachel smiled softly as they both just sort of looked at her and Randy. "Really?" Kristy asked and Rachel nodded. Nomi appeared in a chair. "You all might want to get comfortable." he said.

Randy looked at him and then sat down. The others did the same. Nomi started to explain. "The sorcerer had been locked down in his prison for over 800 years. He has grown stronger in that period of time. We need all the help we can get for the time being." he said. Debby raised her hand as if she was at school. "Yes?" Nomi asked. "So we are all here to fight a sorcerer?" She asked.

Nomi just sort of nodded. "Yes, hopefully it will be the final battle." he replied. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel just sort of looked down for a moment then quietly left the room with her bag. Randy wasn't sure if he should stay or go after Rachel. Nomi turned to him with a look that said go check on her. Without hesitation, Randy sprang up and went to look for her. Rachel was sitting in Kristy's room crying lightly.

Her Nomicon was in her lap. Randy found her and knocked on the door. Rachel looked up. "Come in." she replied. Randy slowly came up to her. "Hey is something wrong?" he asked. "Remember that story Nomi and Nicki told us years ago? The one with the wolf?" she asked. "Um yes..." he replied, although to him it felt like yesterday. She sighed. "I'm not ready for the final battle...I don't want the story to come true." She replied. Randy looked down to the floor. "I've been battling the sorcerer and Mcfist on my own for 5 years and I'm still not ready..." she said sadly.

"Maybe all of us together...we could stop them." Randy said. Rachel was quiet. She was completely unsure. "M-maybe..." she replied shakily. Randy looked at her. "...Don't worry about it, we will be fine." he said trying to reinsure her. Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I-I don't know..." she stammered. "Well I do know one thing...we need to..." he said sounding almost heavy hearted.

She wouldn't look up at all. She just went silent. Randy felt uneasy in the silence and slightly swallowed. Rachel wouldn't look up. She knew that she wasn't ready and she couldn't fight not after everything that had been happening. "If you're so sure that it has to happen now...th-then you're going t-to have to do it w-without me..." she finally said letting tears stream down her face. Randy stared at her.

He wasn't sure if it was the time or not he was just going along with Nomi. Randy then sighed. Rachel quietly stood up leaving Nicki on the bed and left the room. Randy turned towards the door and just looked. Rachel left her bag which had her ninja mask. She left the cafe and went to the park and just sat on the bench. Randy took Rachel's Nomicon and put it in her bag and step out of the room.

Rachel went to a nearby forest and called flare to her. Flare had grown over the past five years, enough that Rachel could fly on her. Randy saw that Rachel wasn't around and went outside, looking for her. Rachel climbed onto flare and they took to the skies flying around for a bit. Randy went back to the dinner. Nomi noticed him and stood up and let Nicki, who appeared, take over the conversation.

He walked up to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Randy sighed. "Rachel left...She said that she's not ready for the final battle." he replied. Nomi sighed and nodded. "She'll come back." he said reassuringly. "She won't stay a lone wolf for long hopefully. At least not long enough for it to come true." he thought to himself.


	10. Safe and sound

Chapter 85

Safe and Sound

"Man, everything does seem to be happening so fast." Randy said quietly. Nomi couldn't help but agree. "I was thinking about taking them to train some. Would you like to come with?" he asked. Randy nodded and followed Nomi. Nomi had taken all of them into the Nomicon to train and gave them their ninja masks. Randy looked at his mask and then put it on. They started training.

Rachel kept flying on flare and sighed. "Take me back to Kristy's room. Randy stopped and looked at the others who were training. Everyone was there but Rachel. Randy sighed. Rachel was staring out the window. She inhaled deeply and sighed as she thought about everything that had happened. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to Randy. Randy walked away from the group and trained.

She remembered how she shut herself out of everything when she thought he had died. She didn't know how Theresa had gotten through to her; she never let anyone even close enough to start a conversation till she came along. Rachel was grateful she did though. Rachel watched as it started to rain. Randy kept checking to see if Rachel would come. Nomi came up to him. "You can go look for her if you want." He said.

Randy just nodded. Rachel opened the window and played her guitar to the sound of the rain. Randy left the Nomicon with a gasp and then heard a faint sound of a guitar. Rachel was playing safe and sound to the rain as it fell. She softly started singing. Randy got up and quietly went to see her. Rachel continued singing not noticing him. Randy leaned against the door way and listened.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed you're light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound." she sang softly to the sound of rain and her guitar.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when music's gone." Randy then slowly walked away. Rachel noticed him and stopped playing and looked at him. "Randy?" she asked softly. Randy stopped. "Yes." he replied as he turned around. Rachel gave him a small smile and set her guitar down. "I'm sorry about earlier..." she said softly.

"...Oh that's alright." Randy replied. Rachel smiled softly. "Alright..." she replied quietly. Randy looked at her. "I suppose you're not going to join the fight?" he asked. Rachel went sort of quiet. "...I am." she said after a moment's pause. "It's- wait you are?" Randy questioned her. Rachel nodded. "Yes I am." "Ok..." Randy said with surprise look on his face. "I may not be ready but I am going to help." She replied.

Randy then smiled. "At least we won't be going in alone." he said. Rachel nodded. There was a screech from outside and she peeked out the window to see flare standing out there by the window. Randy walked up to Rachel. "Is that Flare?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Whoa, she has changed." he said peering out the window. Rachel nodded. "I can ride her now." she replied. "...That's the cheese." he said with a grin creeping up. Rachel smiled. "Would you like a ride?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Sure." he replied.

She smiled and took Randy down stairs with her to flare, who was waiting outside and she climbed on and offered him a hand. Randy took her hand and hop on Flare. Flare took to the skies and flew around. Randy gazed down at the buildings. Rachel smiled as flare flew swiftly thru the skies. "...This is pretty sweet." Randy said enjoying the flight. Rachel smiled happily and nodded. "It's beautiful." she said. "Yeah." Randy replied.

He almost forgot about the fight they were going to face. Rachel gave a soft smile as they flew around in the sunset sky. "I'm sorry..." she suddenly said. Randy looked at her. "About what?" he asked. "Not being there when you needed me..." she replied softly. Randy slightly sighed. "Don't sweat it. It...Was mostly my fault." he said. Rachel slowly nodded. Randy looked down again. "At least the both of us weren't trapped..." he said.

She nodded again. Randy went quiet and then looked up at the clouds. They soon landed back at the dinner. Randy slid off Flare. "...Thanks for the ride." he said to both Rachel and Flare. Flare nodded and Rachel smiled. "You're welcome." she replied. Randy smiled as he walked inside the dinner. Rachel followed him. They entered the room were the others are at. Randy looked around. They were all resting from training. Randy looked at Nomi. Nomi gave him a soft smile. Randy smiled, he now just wonder when will they go head on with the sorcerer. Rachel had gone to rest too. Randy then went and did the same.


	11. Rachel gets attacked

Chapter 86

Rachel gets attacked

Rachel woke in the middle of the night and snuck down stairs. She peeked outside. She thought she heard something. "Hello?" She called softly stepping outside with her bag on her shoulder with her clothes inside. She was in her pjs. Randy suddenly woke up and looked around. Rachel looked around and she saw some stank nearby and backed away slowly. The stank had taken a form and saw her and caught her.

Randy walked up to the window and looked outside. Rachel tried to scream but nothing came out. She struggled in its grip. Randy thought he saw something green in the shadows. He then put on his mask and smoke bomb down to the street. Rachel had blacked out. Randy scanned around. Rachel was being dragged off by the stank monster. Randy saw it and rushed up to it with his sword drawing out.

Rachel was limp and Nomi saw what was happening. The monster ran quickly with her. Randy followed it in hot pursuit. The monster was trying to lose him as it carried her but instead made sure he followed and it turned a corner. Randy skidded into the corner with his sword in his hand. The monster dropped Rachel and disappeared. There was the sound of foot steps behind him. "What? How are YOU here?" a voice asked, shocked and angrily.

Randy slightly cringed at the sound of the voice and spun around. Rose stood behind him. "How did you escape?" She asked. "Well apparently someone found me and free me." Randy replied as he stepped closer to Rachel. Rose glared at him. "That shouldn't have been possible." she said. Randy shrugged as he absentmindedly smiled under his mask. "Don't know but a smoke bomb!" he said as both him and Rachel despaired. Rose growled. Randy hid not too far from the dinner and looked at Rachel. "...Rachel." he said quietly.

Rachel was barely breathing. She had been injured quite badly by the stank monster. Randy use the art of healing on her, hoping that it would help. Rachel's eyes fluttered open lightly. "Can you hear me?" Randy asked while he got ready to head back to the dinner. She dizzily nodded. She passed back out. Randy quickly took Rachel back to the dinner. Nomi and the others looked up when he entered. "What happened?" Nomi asked. "Rachel got attack by some kind of stank monster." Randy replied. "Lay her down." Nomi said turning to a couch.

Randy laid her down. Nomi checked her. Randy took his mask off and looked at Rachel. "She will be fine. She just needs to rest." he said. Randy nodded and put his mask away. Rachel's eyes fluttered a bit. Randy stayed closed by her. She looked up at him. "Randy?" she mumbled softly. "Yes." Randy answered. Rachel gave a small smile. "What happened?" she asked. "You were attack by some monster." Randy replied. "I...I was?" she asked. "I think so." Randy said and looked at her. "...Don't you remember?" he asked. "Kind of..." she replied.

"Well you should rest, we're all probably safe." Randy said with a smile. Rachel nodded and went to sleep. Randy sighed. Time skip to morning… Theresa and caramel had woken up and came to check on Rachel who was still asleep. Randy was already awake and was in the other room. Caramel came over to him. "Good morning." She said. Randy looked at her. "Good morning." he replied. "Are you alright? Nomi told me what happened last night." she asked

. "...Yeah, I'm alright." Randy replied with a small smile. Caramel smiled. Theresa came in with Rachel slightly leaning on her for support. "She's awake." Theresa said. "That's good." Randy said and went to pull out some chairs for them. Theresa helped Rachel to her chair and she sat down and then sat in a chair nearby. "So how are you feeling?" Randy asked Rachel. "A little better. It's hard to walk without help." she said. "Oh..." Randy said quietly. He was not happy about the stank monster attacking her. Rachel smiled softly.

Randy looked around. "So anyone had breakfast?" he asked changing the subject. "Kristy is making breakfast." Theresa replied. Randy nodded and slightly chuckled at himself for forgetting about the place was a dinner. Kristy finished breakfast and they all ate. Randy thanked Kristy for the breakfast. As did everyone else. "You're welcome." Kristy replied. Randy smiled and finished eating almost at the same time as everyone else.

Rachel finished eating. Randy looked around to see if Nomi was there. Nomi was meditating. Randy got up and went to look outside the window but carefully not to be spotted by Rose or any other unwanted attention. Rachel watched. "So does anyone know when this fight supposed to happen?" Debby suddenly asked. Nomi nodded. "tonight." he replied.


	12. The final showdown

Chapter 87

The final showdown

Randy looked back at the others and at Nomi. "Tonight?" he repeated. "He attacked Rachel and it's not safe if we wait any longer." he replied. The others looked at each other. Randy then nodded. They all agreed. Rachel softly nodded. Randy felt uneasy about the battle but knew it had to be done.

Later that night they returned to Norrisville. Randy wasn't far from Rachel, but knew that she might not be able to fight. Rachel was riding on flare instead of walking. Nomi glanced around. They were at the school and Nomi took a deep breath a released the sorcerer by using magic. The sorcerer appeared and saw them.

Randy was surprised by the sorcerer sudden release but was quick to get ready to fight. The others got ready to except Rachel, who rode flare. Randy made the first attack on the sorcerer, throwing ice bombs at him. The sorcerer threw him back with his stank. The others tried to attack too but he blocked it. Randy got back up again. "Ninja air fist!" he called out as he shot at the sorcerer. The sorcerer was pushed back a bit and shot at them again. Randy ran around behind the sorcerer to get closer to him. The sorcerer was having trouble keeping up with all the ninjas.

Rachel tried to help but wasn't sure how. Randy got his chance and went and kicked the sorcerer down. The sorcerer fell but grabbed Randy. "Ninja Punch!" Randy said as he brought down his fist to the Sorcerer's face. The sorcerer threw Randy and use his stank to slam him strongly into the school. Randy sharply gasped in pain and then slumped to the ground. Rachel gasped and flare flew over. She climbed off and kneeled next to him. "Ninja? Ninja? Wake up!" she cried.

Randy eyes finally popped open and he slightly struggled to get back up. Rachel sighed with relief and tried to help him up. The sorcerer aimed at them and flare tried to attack him. Randy saw the stank coming at them and at the split second pushed Rachel out of the way. Rachel fell backward out of the way and the stank hit randy and sent him flying into the wall again but there were sharp stones and glass there from hitting it the first time. "Argh!" Randy exclaimed as he felt the sharp objects hit his back.

Rachel tried to get up to run to help him but couldn't walk. "No!" she cried. The sorcerer was about to hit Randy again but Rachel hit him with a huge thing of fire but he blocked it. Randy managed to pull himself off the jagged wall but painfully and was on his hands & knees. Rachel crawled over to him. "Are you alright?" she whispered softly with tears in her eyes. "C-could of been-better." Randy stuttered before he sank down.

Rachel tried to help but didn't know how. Randy was slowly dying and shifted his head to look at her. Rachel had tears in her eyes. "What do I do?!" She thought to herself. The others tried to keep the sorcerer busy and distracted. "...Sorry Rachel." Randy muttered and slightly coughed. Rachel shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault." she replied. Randy gave quick glance at her. "Not yours either..." he said as his breathing became slower. Rachel wasn't sure what to do. Randy reached out to Rachel's hand and took his last breath.


	13. The redo

Chapter 88

The redo

Rachel started crying even more as she grabbed his hand. Nomi saw this and told the others to stop and come towards him and they did so. There was a clap of thunder in the distance even with no clouds in the sky. Nicki watched. She knew Rachel had finally unlocked her hidden powers she had and she was upset. Storm clouds moved in and rain started to fall. Lightning flashed in the distance.

Theresa looked at Nomi and Nicki. "What's happening?" she asked. Nicki turned to her. "Rachel's unlocked her powers and she's upset. She's making it storm." she replied. Howard looked at Nicki. "Why is she so upset?" he asked. Nomi and Nicki looked down. "Randy...died." Nomi replied sadly. Theresa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What." Howard said stunned. "Oh no." Heidi gasped. Caramel whimpered and Kristy watched Rachel. Alex wasn't sure what to do.

Rachel kept crying and the storm was getting stronger. The sorcerer was being pushed back by the storm. Howard turned to look at Rachel and saw Randy, just lying there. Rachel tried to think of a way to keep this from happening and got an idea. She looked at Randy one last time before limping over to Flare and climbing on. The storm calmed down a bit. Rachel flew off to Randy's house. Theresa watched.

"What is she doing?" she asked. Rachel landed at Randy's and ran inside grabbing a phone. She dialed a number quickly and waited for an answer. As she waited, she scribbled stuff down in a piece of paper put it in an envelope and scribbled more stuff down on it. "'Ello?" a voice said from the other end of the phone. "Doctor? It's Rachel I need some help." she replied.

Heidi looked at the others. "Come on, we can't just leave him there." she said. Nomi scooped randy up and turned to the sorcerer, anger clear in his eyes. He shouted at him in ancient ninja language and he reappeared in his prison. Howard was looking down at the ground now. Debby looked down as well. Heidi put her hand on her brother's shoulder. Theresa looked down.

The doctor took the letter to exactly five years ago to the school about five minutes before randy went into the forest. "Rachel someone is here to see you." the teacher said and Rachel saw the doctor standing there and walked over and he gave her the letter and she scanned it. She quickly left the class and put her mask on and ran to the forest to only find randy getting trapped and she saw Rose and Nicki unlocked her powers and took a deep breath and tied rose up and stopped the crystals from spreading.

Randy looked at Rachel. "Whoa, what did you just do?" he asked. She smiled. "I have no idea. Nicki just told me to do certain things and that happened." she replied and destroyed the rest of the crystals. Rose struggled in the grip of the vines that had grabbed her. Randy shook some of the dust off himself. "Well I'm glad you came." he said. Rachel smiled. Randy then turned to look at Rose who was still struggling to get out of the vines. "So what do we do about her." he asked. Rachel shrugged. I can try to deactivate her maybe." she suggested and Rose set the vines on fire. "I have the same powers as you Rachel." she hissed at her before disappearing.

Rachel turned to Randy. "Well that was strange." she said and looked at the letter the doctor had brought and read all of it this time. Randy looked at her and saw the note. "What's that?" he asked. "A note the doctor brought me... Hm..." she mumbled the last part. "The doctor?" he said walking up beside Rachel. She nodded. "Yeah. Here." She said handing him the letter so he could read it.

It warned Rachel about randy being captured. It also said to ask Nomi and Nicki about the Norrisu nine. It was signed by Rachel from the future where she didn't know about randy being captured. Randy finished reading it with a nod. "Ok. We probably should leave now." he said, looking around. Rachel nodded. They headed back to school. The two sneak back into class. Rachel smiled to herself. Randy sat at his desk with a funny smile on his face. Rachel kept wondering about the norrisu nine.


	14. Power practice

Chapter 89

Power practice

After a while the bell rang. Everyone got up and headed to the next class. Randy was walking slowly so Rachel could catch up. Rachel quickly ran up to him. "Nicki said she wanted to work on something with me but wouldn't tell me what and I'm really excited to find out what it is!" she said excitedly. A small spark of electricity buzzed at her finger tips but was almost impossible to see. Randy smiled. "That's cool. Wonder what it is." he said the last part quieter. "You could probably come watch." she told him. The sparks off electricity grew a bit brighter and became more noticeable to at least those standing near it.

Randy saw it. "-whoa, what's with the electricity?" he asked and quickly stepped back from Rachel. Rachel examined the electricity with curiosity. "I'm not sure." she replied as they arrived at Randy's house. Randy opened the door. "Um you're not a robot...are you?" he asked. Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm not rose." she replied and as they walked in Nicki appeared. "Are you ready for training?" she asked. "Who?" Randy asked. "Rachel. You are welcome to come watch." she replied and Rachel smiled happily. "Sure, I'll come." he said with a grin.

Nicki pulled them both inside and had Rachel sit down. Rachel was really excited and so electricity was bouncing around at her fingertips. "That's one of your powers right there." Nicki said. Rachel looked at her. "Powers?" she asked. "Yes. The power that allowed you to save randy." she replied. "Except this is your electricity power." she replied. Randy raised an eyebrow. "She has powers..." he thought to himself. Rachel tilted her head. "What other powers do I have?" she asked.

"Well, each one is linked to an emotion. Anger is fire, Sadness is ice or storms, Fear is dark, Protective or love is light, Excited or happy is electricity, Worried is air, Hurt is water, Calm is earth, And Mixed emotions is uncontrollable." she replied. "Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side." Randy said playfully. Rachel smiled. "So I have to keep my emotions under control, right?" she asked. Nicki nodded. Randy went quiet and watched them. Rachel practiced controlling her powers for a bit. "Hey Nicki, why did Rachel's powers come now instead of before?" Randy asked. Nicki smiled. "She needed it so she could help you." she replied. Randy looked at her then just nodded.

Rachel kept practicing and eventually passed out from exhaustion. "Rachel!" Randy exclaimed and went up to her. "It's okay. She's just tired." Nicki said. Randy step back a little and then a question pop into his head, for Nicki. "Nicki, I have a question. It's about the Norrisu nine." he said. Nomi appeared to listen. Nicki nodded. "Ask ahead." "Ok see Rachel got a note saying to asked you two about the Norrisu nine but that's all it read." Randy explained. Nomi looked at Nicki and nodded. "There are seven other ninjas to be found." He said.

Randy blinked. "Wait, do you mean there are other ninjas to be found?" he asked. Nomi and Nicki nodded. "Ok, so where can we find these Ninjas?" Randy asked. "When Rachel awakes we will tell you more." Nomi said. Randy nodded but he was curious about the whole other ninja thing. They let them out of the Nomicon and Nicki took Rachel to her room. Randy sighed and went to his room. Rachel woke up awhile later. Randy was sitting on the floor, playing Grave Punchers. Rachel stretched and came down stairs. Randy finished the game after he won of course. "Yes!" He said out loud.

Rachel smiled and sat down on the couch. Randy looked over his shoulder to look at her. "Hey your up." he said with a smile. She smiled. "Yeah. Just drained myself of energy by practicing..." she replied and chuckled quietly. Randy slightly chuckled too as he turn off the T.V. She smiled. "Nicki and Nomi said their going to tell us about the Norrisu nine." Randy said. She nodded and Nomi and Nicki came and explained about the other ninjas. Randy nodded. "Were should we go first?" he asked Nomi. Randy listened to them and was surprised that they never told them before.

Rachel was really happy about there being more ninjas. "That's...unbelievable." Randy said. Rachel smiled. "This is amazing!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel and smiled. Rachel grinned. "We should go find them!" she said. "Yeah, we should." Randy replied. Nomi smiled. "Most are here in Norrisville while the other two are in new York." he said. Randy nodded. "Where should we go first?" he asked Nomi. "Howard's house." he replied. "Um ok but why?" he asked. "Heidi and Howard are ninjas." Nomi replied. "Heidi and Howard." Randy said then looked at Rachel.

"Cool. Let's go get them." she said but Nicki stopped her. "A lot of them go to school with you. Might be easier to get a hold of them there." she said. "We just had school, right?" Randy asked. Nicki nodded. "You can tell them tomorrow." she said. Randy smiled. "Can't wait to see what happens." he thought to himself. "It's getting late you should head to bed." Nomi said. "Yeah well good night everybody." Randy said as he left. "Good night." Rachel called back and went to sleep as well.


	15. Gathering of the Norrisu nine

Chapter 90

Gathering of the Norrisu nine

The next day, they got ready early and headed off to school. Rachel, instead of having her hair in a ponytail she had it in a braid laying upon her shoulder. They walked inside the school. "Do you think we should tell YOU know who, now or after school?" Randy whispered to Rachel. "After." she replied. Randy smiled. "Good. Now we just to wait." he said looking around. Theresa entered the school. Rachel noticed and waved at her and she waved back.

Howard then walked up to Randy and Rachel. "There you two are, I barely see you guys anymore." Howard said to them both but mainly to Randy. "Um yeah sorry about that bro." Randy replied. "But believe me you will see us a lot more." she said. Howard raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. Randy nodded. Rachel nodded. "yeah." she replied. Howard looked at them then a small smile appeared on face. "What?" Randy asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Howard replied as he walked to class. Rachel shrugged. She headed to class too.

Randy followed her. After school ended they met up with Howard again and Rachel had gotten a list of all the new ninjas. Randy peek at the list she had. Howard looked at them. "What are you two doing?" Howard asked. "Ninja hunting." she replied in a whisper. "...Ninja hunting?" he repeated. "Yes and we just found one, that's you." Randy said quietly with a grin. Howard's jaw dropped. Rachel grinned. "Here see if you can help us find them." she said. Howard looked at the list. "My sister?!" he exclaimed. Randy shushed him. "It wasn't our choice! Nomi and Nicki said so!" she replied. "That's wonk." Howard said giving back the list to her. "Hey it could of been-." Howard slightly glared at Randy.

Rachel shrugged. "Anyway, anyone know who this...Alex?" Randy asked. "I don't know." Howard replied. Rachel slowly looked up. "More than likely he is my brother." she replied. Randy look at her." You have a brother?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Yes. I thought he had died though." she replied. Howard noticed his sister walking by. "There's Heidi." he said. Randy looked. "Should we tell her?" she asked. "Maybe when we find the others, first." Randy said. Theresa walked by them. "Found one!" she said. Randy and Howard look and wave at her to come over. Theresa saw and came over. "hey guys." she said. "Hi Theresa. We have something to tell you." Randy said to her. "What is it?" she asked. "You're a ninja." Rachel replied quietly.

"Really?! Awesome!" she replied but not as loudly as Howard. "Yeah and there are more around here." Howard said. Randy happily nodded. "I'll help you look." she said and looked at the list and texted Debby to meet them in front of the school. Rachel saw caramel was on the list. "We can go get caramel in a bit." Debby then came by. "Got your text. What's up?" she asked Theresa. "You're a ninja." she replied. Debby looked at them. "For real?" she asked. "Uh Huh." Randy replied. "Caramel, Kristy, Heidi, and Alex are the only ones left." she replied. "Let's find Heidi." Randy suggested to the group.

Theresa and Rachel agreed. The others did too and they went to find her. Rachel peeked into Heidi's little interview room. Heidi was there, packing up some equipment that she would need before she'd head home. "Heidi?" Rachel asked stepping inside. "Yes." Heidi said turning around. "Oh hey Rachel, What can I do for you?" she asked. "We need to talk. It's really important." she said. "Oh something important. Sure what is it?" Heidi asked curious in what she had to say. "You must promise not to tell anyone." she said. "Hmm that's going to be tough... But fine, I promise." Heidi replied. "You are a ninja." she replied.

"...Seriously?" She asked Rachel. Rachel nodded. "OM-wowzers! So what makes you say that I'm a ninja?" Heidi asked. Howard peeked inside the room. "It's a long story." she replied. Heidi nodded. Howard quickly stepped back into the hallway. "So, you going to come or not?" she asked. "Well of course I'm going. I want to see what this is all about." Heidi replied. Rachel nodded and led the way. Heidi followed her while Howard was back with the rest. She brought Heidi to the others. "I think that's everybody here." Randy said. "We need Caramel, Kristy and Alex." Rachel said.

"Caramel?" Howard asked looking around but was thinking of the candy. They finally arrived. Randy stretched. "Hello New York!" he said. Rachel gave him a smile. "I went ahead and contacted Kristy to meet us at the dinner." she said. "Great, let's go." he replied smiling. They entered the dinner and went inside. Kristy was there and greeted them along with a man probably in collage, with scruffy brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes like Rachel's. Rachel gasped and ran over and they embraced each other for a while. The others watched and some smiled at the reunion. Nomi appeared with Nicki causing Alex to tense up a bit. Rachel took his hand and gave him a smile.

She knew he didn't know it was her who killed their parents and was sure he hated her ninja for doing it. She wasn't sure if he would cope with the fact it was her. Alex relaxed a bit. Nomi signaled them to sit down. Rachel sat in her brother's lap. Theresa, Kristy, and Caramel took a seat as well. So did the others. Heidi was still smiling. "Alright, I'm sure you're all wondering what you're here for. You're all ninjas." Nomi said.

"That's what we have heard." Howard said. "I take Randy and Rachel told you?" he asked and Theresa nodded. "Mmhmm." Debby replied. Nomi smiled. "That makes my job a bit easier." he said and turned to Nicki. "Me and Nomi will work on getting your ninja suits." she said. "You mean we get our own ninja suits?" Howard asked excitedly. Nicki smiled and nodded. "That's Bruce!" He said and gave Randy a high five. Rachel smiled softly at everyone's excitement. Heidi was thinking of a good question to ask for Nomi and Nicki.


	16. Playing with powers

Chapter 91

Playing with powers

Rachel got up and went out back in the yard. Randy looked where Rachel went and back at the group. "So why are we Ninjas?" Debby asked Nomi and Nicki. Nomi and Nicki explained the Norrisu nine and about the sorcerer. Randy slinked away to see what Rachel was doing. Rachel was playing with her powers, seeing what all she could do. Randy watched her. She made a small cloud of snow and giggled lightly when snowflakes touched her. Randy smiled. "...Huh." He said in a whisper. Rachel was too involved in her powers to hear Randy.

Howard went and spied on Randy, who didn't notice. Rachel kept playing with her powers happily. She didn't notice randy or Howard as she made it rain. The rain made her ponytail fall out and she smiled. Howard crept up to Randy and scared him. "Howard! What are you doing?" he asked. "Watching you, watching you know who." Howard replied. Rachel didn't hear them and just played with the rain as dewdrops got caught in her hair and they froze into ice crystals. It was starting to get late. Randy walked away from him. Howard shrugged went back to the group.

Rachel finally stopped playing with her powers. Randy again looked back at her. She noticed Randy and gave gentle smile and waved as she brushed the hair out her face with her other hand. He waved back and walk over to her. "What's up?" he asked. "Just experimenting with my powers." she replied. "Cool." he said with a smile. She had a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's fun to play with." she said. "Yeah, must be." Randy said. He then glanced at the house. She followed his gaze then kind of looked down. Randy looked back at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about Alex's response when he finds out I was the one who killed our parents..." She replied. "Oh..." Randy said and looked at the ground, silently. Rachel nodded slowly. "...Maybe it won't be too bad if he knows." he said to her. "maybe." she replied. Randy nodded back with a concerned look. Rachel sighed. "I hope you are right." she said. "Yeah..." Randy said to himself. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled a little. "So...want to go back?" he asked. "sure." she replied and walked inside. Randy went to see what the others were doing. They were all just talking. Nomi and Nicki were working on the suits. Randy sort of watch the two Nomicon's work on the ninja suits. Rachel smiled and sat beside him.

Randy glanced at her and smiled. Rachel felt more relaxed about telling Alex knowing Randy was there. She sighed and stood up and went to tell Alex in the other room. Randy watched her leave, he knew what she was going to do and hoped everything goes well. "You want to tell me something?" Alex asked. Rachel nodded. "r-remember when the New York ninja killed our parents?" she asked. Alex frowned and slowly nodded. "Yes. What about it?" he asked. "I-I killed them...I am the ninja who killed our parents..." she finally said. "What? You killed them?! Why?! You could have just let them be!" he exclaimed. "No! I couldn't! I had to kill them it was the only way! It was either kill them or let them rampage and let the sorcerer escape!" she yelled back. They continued to argue for a while. Randy slightly heard them and sank down on the couch.


	17. The argument

Chapter 92

The argument

Rachel was in tears. "I didn't want to kill them! I had no choice!" she yelled. "I don't care if you want to or not! You killed them!" Alex yelled back. Rachel finally snapped. "I said I was sorry and if you can't except that it's your problem! Some brother you are! I was just fine till I found out you were alive! I thought you had died with them! Look how I managed without you! I can take care of myself!" she said and left the room, tears still brimming her eyes. Randy sprang up to his feet when he saw Rachel and the tears in her eyes.

She went outside in yard and sat under the tree and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them while laying her head on her knees and was crying. He walked outside slowly to see her. She was crying and a small storm cloud was above her head. Randy cautiously came over to Rachel and sat down beside her. Rachel looked up at him. "Randy?" she asked. Her vision was slightly blurred with tears. "...Yes." He replied. She looked down. "He...I...it didn't go well..." she mumbled. Randy felt responsible for encouraging her to tell her brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he sighed sadly. She sighed. "It's alright...I just hope he'll forgive me..." she replied. "He should." he replied. She gave a small smile. "I would understand if he doesn't though." she said. Randy turned his head to look at her and smiled. Alex sent Kristy to get Rachel for him. "Rachel? Alex wants to see you..." she said. Randy looked up at Kristy. Rachel went inside. "Rachel, I want you to stay here. In new York with me." he said. "What?! No!" she exclaimed. "You can't say no Rachel. I am your guardian." he replied. Randy headed back inside with Kristy. "I am not staying!" Rachel yelled at Alex tears starting to brim her eyes again.

"You can't make me!" she yelled. "Yes I can Rachel. Trust me, you do not want to make Me." he said. Rachel ran off but before she did he grabbed her and she burned him. Randy caught a glimpse of Rachel running away. "Oh juice this isn't getting any better." he murmured. Kristy sighed and nodded in agreement. Alex was holding a bag of ice in his hand for the burn. Rachel ran quickly and into the park in New York. Randy decided to go find her and left. Rachel's powers went into defensive mode and surrounded her with sharp thorn bushes. Randy went to the park, he notice all the thorn bushes around and went closer to see the source. Rachel was in the center, crying. "Rachel!" Randy called out to her, trying to get through.

Rachel upon hearing his voice, made a way for him to get though. Randy walked up to her. "What happen?" he asked. "Alex...he wants me to stay..." she said. Randy raised a brow. "You mean here, in New York." he said quietly. She nodded. "And since he is my guardian I have too..." she said. Randy solely sat down by her with a partly stumped look. "It's like he doesn't even care for my opinion." she said. "...Are you sure about that?" Randy suddenly asked. She sighed. "I don't know! I am so confused..." she said. "Hey we'll figure out something..." Randy said although he wasn't sure what to do but he didn't wanted her to move away, he put his hand to his chin trying to come up with a plan but nothing came to mind.

Rachel was exhausted and ended up falling asleep. It was already late. Randy sat there, knowing sooner or later they would have to go face the music. He looked over his shoulder at Rachel and sighed. Rachel slept so peacefully, knowing Randy was nearby. Randy smiled softly to himself before getting up. He then noticed that the place almost seemed serene. The thorns had slowly disappeared. Rachel remained asleep because her powers wore her out. Randy was going to wake her up but decided not to. He scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the diner. Rachel didn't stir when he picked her up. Dark Rachel watched them head to the diner. When they arrived, in stealthy matter Randy went inside the building.

No one but Nomi and Nicki noticed them. He laid Rachel down in one of the rooms and went out to the couch and fell on it while mumbling something. "How is she?" Nomi asked him. Randy lifted his head up. "Alright I guess..." he replied. "Is something wrong?" Nomi asked. "Not really but... I don't know she's going to stay here." he answered and sat up. Nicki heard this and sat nearby. "Did she choose this?" she asked. "No, she has to because of her brother." Randy answered. Nicki gave a light growl and stood up and went to find Alex. Randy quickly looked at Nomi with "what is she going to do" face. Nomi shrugged. Alex and Nicki were arguing with each other. Randy went to spy on them, to hear that they were saying.

"Rachel is staying here with me." Alex said. "No. You didn't even bother to look for her and I had to help take care of her. If she stays here she'll end up running away anyway." Nicki replied. "I won't let her." Alex snapped. "Oh like how you tried to stop her and she burned you? She has powers, Alex. Powers that she can easily defeat you with and they could also harm you if they get of control." she told him. Alex crossed his arms. "She is staying with me." He snapped. "That's final." Nicki just smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you. It's Rachel's choice what she does with her life. Not mine. Not yours. It's hers." Nicki replied and left the room.

Randy wheeled around and went back to the couch with wide eyes. Rachel woke up and sat up in bed. Nicki came back and just smiled. "Gave him something to think about." she replied. Randy couldn't help but smile. Rachel got up. "Please tell me I was just having a bad dream..." she mumbled as she walked down stairs. Randy heard someone walking down to the room and assumed it was Rachel. Rachel walked over. Alex was thinking about what Nicki said. "hey." she replied. She sat down next to them.

She was still kind of tired. Randy slightly looked around and tapped his foot on the floor, trying to disturb the quietness. Alex walked into the room. "Rachel..." he said. "What?" she replied with a slight growl. "I realize you can take care of yourself now...you- you can go back if that's what you want." he said. Rachel looked up at him. "R-really?!" she asked, shocked. He nodded. "If it makes you happy." he said. Rachel hugged him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. A smile appeared on Randy's face as a wave of relief hit him. Rachel smiled. "You're welcome." Alex replied. Randy looked at Nicki. Nicki grinned. Randy was happy that Rachel was happy. He then yawned a little. They all went to bed.


	18. The Sorcerer's newest plan

Chapter 93

The next day the sun dawn down on the city. Randy woke up and crawled out of bed. Flare was asleep at the foot of his bed. Rachel had been up since the break of dawn and watched the sun rise and messed with her powers. Randy got ready and then went to see where Rachel was. Rachel was playing with her powers. He walked by Flare and went outside. It was storming outside but not cause of Rachel. She had stopped playing with her powers and enjoyed the rain. Randy was Rachel and went over to her. "Morning." he said.

"Good morning." she replied. He sat down, looking at the rain. "...Sure is pouring." Randy said. "It feels wonderful." she replied. Randy agreed but only 99%. His hair quickly became drench and flatted down. Rachel giggled and gave a dry place to sit beside her. "Thanks." Randy said as he slid over and shook some of the water out of his hair. "You're welcome." She replied. Randy took a deep breath and smile. Rachel made a tiny flame on her fingertip and it made a small rainbow. "Sweet." Randy said while watching in admiration.

She giggled. She made the flame disappear. "When are we heading back?" she asked. "I really don't know." Randy replied. "We might be leaving today." she said. "Probably." Randy said and looked at her. "But you're coming back?" he asked. She nodded. "I can always come and visit here." "True." Randy replied. Howard then came outside. Rachel gave Randy a soft smile. Howard saw Randy and Rachel and was going to call out to them but decided to watch.

One of the branches bent under the weight of the rain and almost drenched them but Rachel kept it from drenching randy and it drenched her instead. She just laughed and dried herself off. Randy laughed a little and then kinda stared at her. Howard remained quiet and walked backwards. She smiled. She had put her hair into a braid so it would keep her from getting wet until it dried. Before Randy could say a word Howard called out to them letting them know that they will be leaving soon. "Okay!" Rachel called back. "Guess we should be going back." Randy said to her. Rachel smiled and nodded as she stood up.

She offered him a hand to help him up. Randy smiled as he took her hand and got up. Howard went back inside. Rachel smiled and walked inside. Most of the others were ready to go. Randy kind of looked around. Rachel smiled. "Time to head back." Nomi said. They got onto the bus and headed back to Norrisville. As they return, Randy was wondering why did the Nomicons' told them all about the "whole ninja thing".

Rachel had fallen asleep in one of the seats. Randy was still thinking while Heidi started talking about having a sleepover. They soon came to Norrisville and bus jerk to a stop at their destination. Rachel woke up and looked around a bit. They all got off the bus. All the girls kind of gather together, chatting to one another. Randy was walking with Howard and glanced at Rachel. Rachel was slightly trailing behind quietly talking with flare telepathically. Randy then smiled, not noticing that Howard stopped talking and was now looking at him.

Rachel smiled as she fiddled with her hair and twirled it around her fingers and every now and then would glance up at Randy but if he saw, she would quickly look down and blush lightly. Theresa noticed and smiled. Howard bumped Randy to draw back his attention. Randy blinked. "What?" he asked. Howard rolled his eyes at him and kept walking. Rachel was taking with flare and took her ponytail down and wore the hair band on her wrist. Randy just looked at him. While Heidi talked about having a sleepover at her place but Howard quickly got into the conversation and protested about the unfairness that she could do whatever she wanted, which wasn't too true. Rachel grinned and walked with Theresa. "You and Randy can have your own sleepover. Oh it should be at Randy's too." Heidi said.

Randy stopped. "Wait now she gets my name right?!" he thought to himself. Rachel was uncertain about the sleep over but stayed silent. Randy went up to Rachel. "Are you going to this sleepover?" he asked her. Rachel gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure..." she replied softly. "If I go I'd most likely be under a tree with a good book the whole night." she replied. Randy just nodded in reply. Rachel saw Flare happily asleep on her shoulder. "Well looks like it's just me and Randy and a whole lot of grave puncher tonight." Howard said out loud and looked back at Randy. "And again wasn't listening." Howard grumbled. "I'm listening!" Randy called back. Rachel was completely lost in thought. Howard went back to join Randy and Rachel. "So looks like Rachel's coming along too." Howard asked. "Yes, well I think so..." Randy replied. Rachel wasn't quite sure. She was never one for girl things, having grown up with an older brother.

Randy sighed and looked at Rachel. Rachel looked up from her thoughts and smiled gently. Randy returned the smile as Howard spotted an Ice cream truck. "I'll be back!" Howard said as he took off. Rachel watched him run off and smiled. "Ha that's Howard for ya." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "yeah." she replied. Randy noticed Flare was asleep and tried to keep his voice down. Rachel smiled at Flare and carefully placed her in her backpack. Howard came back with two ice cream cones in his hands and ice cream all over his mouth. Randy looked at his friend. Rachel giggled softly and rolled her eyes. Howard sighed. "Fine, you two can have them." he said holding out the cones for Randy and Rachel. Rachel smiled. "You can keep it Howard." she replied.

Without a second thought Howard happily begin to eat the ice cream. Randy smiled as well and forgetting about the whole ninja reunion thing. Rachel continued to walk along side Randy. She suddenly grew ghostly pale and cold and blacked out. "Hu- Rachel?" Randy said as he caught her before she hit the ground. Howard stared with his mouth wide open. Rachel laid unconscious in Randy's arms. "Come on, we have to get her home." Randy said as he began to run. "Whose home?!" Howard asked. "Let's go to yours Randy's." flare told him. Randy nodded. "Alright, to my place!" he called out and headed off with Howard following. Kristy and Alex followed them while Nicki told the other girls to go on to Heidi's house. When they arrived, Randy put Rachel down on the couch. Rachel was getting colder and paler by the minute. Alex was worried about her.

The sorcerer was trying to destroy her. Randy on the other hand wasn't sure why Rachel had blackout. "Any ideas on what's happening to her? Is it her evil twin doing something?" he asked Flare. Flare shook her head. "I don't know." she replied. The sorcerer contacted Rose and dark Rachel telling them to finish Rachel and the ninja off. Randy pulled out his ninja mask. "Maybe the art of healing can help." he said. "Maybe." Flare replied. Dark Rachel was perched in a tree in the yard and had Rose waited for Randy to be distracted by Dark Rachel to make her move. Dark Rachel was causing chaos to lure him out. Randy had already put on his ninja mask and quickly went up to the window to see what was all the commotion outside.

Dark Rachel smirked and stayed hidden. "Hello, Ninja." she spoke letting her voice trick him of her location. Rose on the other hand, knocked Kristy and Alex unconscious. She walked over to Rachel smirking. "I think you've caused us enough trouble." she said and Dark Rachel disappeared into the house for a moment and cast a spell on Rachel making her seem dead to the world. Rose picked her up. Dark Rachel went back over to Randy, revealing herself. "Looking for me?" she asked. "No, I'm looking for Bigfoot but it looks like you would have to do." Randy said sarcastically and pulled out his sword. Dark Rachel smirked. "I would love to stay and play but I'm on a mission. I hate to stop the fun." she said and disappeared and used a spell on him to knock him out temporally. Rose was waiting on dark Rachel. While this was happening, Howard somehow wasn't found by Rose or Dark Rachel and looked around for the others. "Where juice is everybody?" he grumbled.

Kristy moaned as she started to wake up. Alex opened his eyes slowly. Rose was getting ready to head back to Mcfist's. Dark Rachel called a robot to come get Randy. Randy groaned, slightly waking up. Howard saw Kristy and Alex. "Huh- Are you two ok?" Howard asked. "Yeah I think so..." Kristy said. "Two girls that looked like Rachel took her and Randy." Alex said. "What? Are you sure?" Howard asked worriedly. Randy glanced around. They both nodded. Randy was in a cage at Mcfist's and Rachel was in a cage next to his laying seemingly lifeless on the cold floor. Randy went closer to her cage. "Rachel?..." he called out quietly, hoping for a response. She didn't stir nor did she moan. Rose noticed that he was awake and combined their cages together. She wanted to see his reaction. Rachel laid there completely lifeless.


	19. Like a porcelain doll

Chapter 94

Like a Porcelain doll

Randy just stared at Rachel. "N-no it can be..." he said in an unsteady voice. Rose smirked. Dark Rachel watched from the shadows. Rachel's locket was glowing an unnatural glow but it was very dim. Randy sadly looked down at Rachel some tears rolled down his face. While Howard almost forgot that Randy and Rachel aren't the only Ninjas in town. Nomi appeared at Randy's house with Nicki. "If they are captured go after them!" he told them holding ninja masks in his hands. Rachel's powers blocked the spell for a small moment and her chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath. She gave an almost silent moan but only Randy could hear it. Randy softy gasped and wiped the tears from his face. Howard took a mask and looked at it before putting it on.

Her powers gave in and went back to being lifeless. Randy figured it might be some kind of spell or something and kept note of the event and looked around. The others were now heading to Mcfist's. Rose watched him waiting for the Sorcerer and Mcfist. Mcfist walked in and smiled a little when he saw the Ninja. Dark Rachel was perched on top of one of the various machines. Rose smiled. The Sorcerer came into view and when he saw how well the girls did he smiled. "Excellent job girls." he praised. They smiled and nodded. "Little Rachel is already so fragile, like a porcelain doll." he said looking at Rachel's lifeless form. Randy clenched his teeth and glared over at the Sorcerer. Mcfist slightly sweated when he saw the ninja still alive.

The sorcerer smirked. Rose looked at Rachel. "We could make it more permanent." she said. The sorcerer shook his head. "I have a better idea." he said. Mcfist looked at the sorcerer and being more quite then he has ever been in his life. Randy got closer to Rachel. Howard looked around. "Does anyone have any ideas in what to do?" Howard asked. "Um, sneak inside and attempt a rescue?" Alex replied. The sorcerer made a portal and told dark Rachel to come talk with him and she did so no one else could hear them. Howard shrugged. "...Works for me. Let's do this." he replied grabbing a smoke bomb. Alex and Kristy did the same. Dark Rachel came back and used a spell on Rachel and had a small doll sized locket and she entrapped a small light inside.

Rachel lost all color and became incredibly pale. She was ice cold to the touch. Dark Rachel smirked and walked back through the portal letting it shut behind her. Randy blinked. "W-what the juice." he mumbled. "Um so now that we have the ninja, all we have to do is destroy him then poof no ninja." Mcfist said slightly smiling. Howard finally found Randy and sneak inside with the others. Kristy managed to get ahead of them and was meditating next to Randy's cage and Randy never noticed her either. Dark Rachel crafted a small porcelain doll that looked like Rachel that was wearing a small light blue dress with black lace on the top and a navy blue ribbon on the waist. She placed the locket around its neck and the locket released the light into the doll.

She held the doll sideways and walked out. The doll had a frightening resemblance to Rachel. Randy's eyes widened in slight horror in what was happening around him and sprung up. Dark Rachel gently tossed/handed the doll to Randy. Randy held the doll and glanced at Rachel's lifeless body. "What did you do to Rachel?" he demanded angrily. Dark Rachel smirked. "Oh a little trick the sorcerer taught me." she replied. Randy looked at her confused. Howard was getting ready to attempt a rescue. Dark Rachel glanced at the doll for a moment then disappeared. Kristy was just sitting beside the cage waiting. Rachel's body had no pulse and wasn't breathing. Suddenly Howard appeared in front of Randy's cage and used a sword to break the cage's door. "What? Ninjas?!" Mcfist exclaimed. Kristy held off the robo apes.

Alex saw Rachel's limp body and carefully scooped her up. The doll was very fragile. Randy made sure to carry the doll so it didn't get damaged while the others regroup and smoke bomb out of sight. When they got back to Randy's Alex placed Rachel on the couch. "What's with the doll?" Kristy asked. "I'm not really sure..." Randy replied quietly. Howard raised a brow. The doll barely moved and no one noticed its movement but heard it move slightly. Randy stared at the doll. "Ok, Cunningham that's just creepy." Howard said stepping away. The doll moved a bit more. Alex and Kristy stepped back. Randy held the doll away from himself. The doll's eyes slowly pried open. "Hmm?" It mumbled quietly. Randy looked at it in shock. "No honking way." he said. The doll's vision was blurry and could barely make heads or tails of anything. "What?" it mumbled quietly. "Um...Rachel?" Randy asked. Howard leaned in closer. "Randy?" she mumbled.


	20. Fragile

Chapter 95

Fragile

"Oh no...You're a doll; I mean you turned into..." Randy stopped talking, seeing that Rachel's body was over on the couch and the doll in his hands was weirding him out a little. Rachel tilted her head slightly. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Randy turned her around to see her human self. Rachel gasped. "I-that-but-what?" Rachel mumbled confused and frightened.

"So that's what she meant..." Randy mumbled to himself out loud. Rachel then realized that she was in a dress. "Why do I have to be in a dress?" She complained. Kristy and Alex chucked. "Coz dolls wear dresses." Howard replied. Randy let Rachel down. Rachel sat on the table and crossed her arms. "I hate dresses." she mumbled.

She then got back up and was going to jump or slid off the table but Kristy stopped her. "Rachel, you're porcelain doll. You're very fragile." Kristy told her which made Rachel cross her arms again. Howard poked Rachel's face. "So if Rachel's a doll what's going to happen to her..." Howard stopped in slight disgust. Randy looked at the human Rachel. Rachel was now pacing on the table, starting to have a mental breakdown.

Small clinking noises could be heard as she paced back and forth, frightened. "Howard's right. What's going to happen to me?" she asked. Randy finally snapped out of his confusion and went over to the porcelain Rachel. "Well I know were going to get you back to your normal self. But first you need to calm down." Randy said to Rachel, calmly as he could. She slowly nodded. She calmed herself down. Flare came downstairs and landed on the table. Rachel went over to flare and stroked her gently.

Randy wasn't sure how he was going to get Rachel back but he was hoping the Nomicon would have something useful. Rachel was trying to keep herself calm and laid her head against Flare. She wasn't sure what to do and she knew Kristy was right she was fragile and vulnerable. She was unable to assist Randy if he got into trouble either. Just climbing out of bed was dangerous now. Randy looked for the Nomicon while Howard did...well nothing. Kristy and Alex weren't sure what to do either. Rachel laid against Flare.

Randy found the Nomicon. "Nomicon?" he asked. Nomi appeared. "Yes?" he asked. Randy waved Nomi over to follow him and showed him Rachel from the distance. Nomi saw her then looked at Randy. "What happened?" he asked. "Well... Dark Rachel said it saw some kind of trick that the Sorcerer taught her and before she gave me the doll, she took a little white light from Rachel." Randy tried to explain to Nomi the best he could.

"That little white light was Rachel's life source. Dark Rachel has learned dark magic. I don't know how to fix her. I'm sorry." he said. "What, But we can't leave her like this. What about her body?" Randy asked. Nomi sighed. "I know nothing about how to reverse black magic. I know not of what will happen to her body either." he replied with sadness in his eyes. Randy looked down, feeling his heart begin to sink. Rachel fell asleep against Flare. Kristy had left to go to the sleepover. Alex went to a hotel.

Randy then got an idea but it was a risky one. He was planning to go find Dark Rachel but he wasn't sure how he would get her to turn Rachel back. Dark Rachel was watching from the shadows. Rose was repairing some robots. Randy pretended to go to his room but went outside instead, still wearing his ninja suit. Dark Rachel was watching Rachel from the window. Randy went looking around the yard and stop right under a tree. Dark Rachel saw him. "Hello again." she said. Randy slightly jumped and turn towards her. "There you are. I have something thing to say to you." he said sternly.

"Oh, do you now?" dark Rachel asked. Randy narrowed his eyes. "You probably already know." he said, guessing since she was the one that did it. "Yes, I do. And no, I'm not going to change her back." she replied, disappearing and reappearing inside the house and grabbed Rachel carefully. Randy worriedly looked around and spotted her through the window. Rachel was too tired to wake up. Dark Rachel smirked. Randy smoke bombed to get inside and popped out of the red smoke. "Put her down, carefully!" he said to Dark Rachel. "Why?" she asked. "Because she is made of porcelain..." Randy slowly replied. Dark Rachel smirked. "Come and get her." she told him. She disappeared and reappeared at Mcfist's.


	21. Shattered

Chapter 96

Shattered

"Aw come on!" he grumbled. Randy knew she probably be somewhere by Mcfist or the forest and since he seems to get lost all the time in the forest, he makes his way to Mcfist. Rachel finally awoke and was frightened. Randy entered the building, cautiously walking through the building. Dark Rachel had set up a trap for him. She sensed him and had Rose watch Rachel while she took care of Randy. She came up from behind him and knocked him out and put him in a cage. She returned to Rachel and dismissed Rose.

Rose left the room and Rachel was being held down on the table. "Let me go!" she yelled at her. Dark Rachel smirked. "I have a better idea." she said evilly. She smashed on of Rachel's porcelain hands causing her to scream in pain. Randy finally came to and ran his hand down his face when he saw the cage's bars. Dark Rachel smirked when she saw the pain she was causing Rachel and smashed her other hand causing another ear piercing scream to escape from her lips. Randy's eyes widen. "Rachel? Oh no!" he said worriedly as he got up.

Dark Rachel could sense she had his attention and shattered up to her elbow and she screamed again. The sound of shattering Porcelain could be heard throughout the floor of the building they were on which was the same floor that Randy was on. Randy shook the bars angrily, trying to break them. Dark Rachel smirked. Rachel had tears streaming down her face cause of the pain she was in. Dark Rachel did the same to the other arm making her scream again. She proceeded to shatter her legs.

Randy broke out and raced into the room where Dark Rachel and Rachel are in. Dark Rachel saw him. "One wrong move and I'll smash her." she threatened him. Randy stopped himself from plowing right at her but then he saw Rachel. Rachel was unable to move and she hurt. Dark Rachel watched his movements and was ready to smash her if he did something wrong. "Step back and I won't hurt her." she told him. "No...She's lying..." Rachel said but it was too quiet to really hear her.

Randy moved just a little bit back but his frustration was building up slightly. Dark Rachel watched him and once he couldn't just leap at her, she smirked. With one swift movement smashed the doll and without him seeing, snatched the locket without damaging it. She quickly disappeared into the shadows before he could leap at her. "No!" Randy yelled as he jumped at the place where Dark Rachel once was and looked at the broken Porcelain in horror.


	22. Stank'd

Chapter 97

Stank'd

Dark Rachel smirked and appeared in another room with the small locket and crafted another doll and placed the locket on and quickly muted it when in jerked awake. Rachel started to back away from her. Dark Rachel unmuted her and smiled. "Go on, call for him." she said. Rachel was terrified and didn't what to do. She knew better than to say his name and so when she didn't do what dark Rachel asked she reached down and tugged on her hair causing her to yelp. "Let go of me!" she yelled angrily.

Randy heard Rachel's voice so he thought and looked back at the hallway. He quickly followed the direction it came from. Dark Rachel smirked. Rachel struggled glaring at her. Randy walked in the room and was going to attack Dark Rachel when he saw her but haven't notice Rachel yet. Rachel noticed him. Dark Rachel smirked. "Careful, don't want to hurt her now, do you?" she asked.

Randy saw Rachel un-harm. "W-what?" he said in shock. Rachel was frightened of dark Rachel who held her in her grasp. Randy then cast a cold glare at Dark Rachel as he began to slightly shake with fury. She smirked at him. "Careful don't want to lose control of your anger, do you?" she asked. Rachel struggled. "You don't worry about my Anger!" he shouted at her. Dark Rachel watched him. Rachel tried back away as much as she could. Dark Rachel smirked when she saw the stank starting to appear. Rachel struggled harder now. Randy then noticed a green light coming at him but it was too late.


	23. Ashamed

Chapter 98

Ashamed

Rachel watched with fear in her gaze. Randy grew claws and two wings on his back, morphing into a griffin like Tengu. He then Roared at Dark Rachel. Rachel watched with wide eyes. Dark Rachel stepped back. Randy's eyes were the same dark blue color as before and stared to snap at Dark Rachel, attempting to bite her. Dark Rachel tossed Rachel up in to the air. She disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind him and caught Rachel in her hand.

Rachel was terrified of everything that was going on. Randy whipped around and jumped at her using his wings for an extra boost forward. "You want her? Catch." dark Rachel said. She tossed Rachel into the air but took the locket and the doll became inanimate. He caught the doll and laid it down gently, but after seeing that the doll wasn't alive growled at her. Dark Rachel held the locket in her hand.

The locket glowed softly. Randy then locked his eyes on the locket, following it before he took off into the air taking flight for a moment before diving down hard at Dark Rachel. Dark Rachel quickly disappeared but lost her grip on the locket. The locket glowed and Dark Rachel quickly tried to snatch it. Randy's eyes wide as he pick in out of her grasp and slide into the hallway. He soon realized he had it and took off in a mad rampage.

Dark Rachel growled lightly and chased after him. The locket glowed softly and if you paid close enough attention to it and stood still you could feel it trembling. Small cracks ran along its edges. But Randy couldn't really feel it; he was too busy trying to get back to his place. Dark Rachel was chasing after him. Rose watched as they ran by and blinked a few times before reentering the room she just came from. "I saw nothing." she said to herself and picked up a book. Dark Rachel turned into a panther and tackled Randy.

Randy bucked up and down trying to get her off and slowly making his way out of the place. Dark Rachel clawed his wings and was trying to get the locket. Randy yelped in pain making him to lose his grasp on the locket. He then threw Dark Rachel back. She caught the locket and bolted down the hall. She felt the locket shaking in her hand and crafted another doll placing the locket on it. Rachel backed away from her. She was on a tall table. Randy soon caught up with her and attacked Dark Rachel.

Rachel gasped and backed away without realizing she was getting close to the ledge. He suddenly noticed Rachel standing on the table and raced after her. Rachel gasped and back away frightened and fell off the table. Ungracefully and in some what slow motion, Randy grabbed Rachel stopping her from hitting the floor. Rachel gasped and was breathing heavily from being so frightened.

She whimpered slightly because she had never seen Randy so angry before and it startled her. Randy looked at her worriedly but still bristling with anger at Dark Rachel. Rachel was trembling. She tried to scoot away from him. The locket was cracking some more. Randy came closer to her, using his claw like a hand to carefully stop her. Rachel shoved his hand away, a little roughly. Rachel was pulling away from him. Randy went back from her and sulked a little. Rachel pulled away from him trying to get down.

Dark Rachel watched. Randy used both of his hands to hold Rachel and quickly made his way out of the room. She was banging on his hands. "Put me down!" She cried. Dark Rachel just watched. Randy finally let her down to the floor. She backed away from him. She had tears in her eyes. There was fear in her eyes as well. Randy saw how scared Rachel was made the anger die down a little bit, feeling shameful that he the ninja got stank.

Rachel had tears streaming down her face. She backed away from him, slowly. Dark Rachel watched from the shadows. He looked down at his claws and then at Rachel. "...We need to get out of here." he said in a growl. She looked up at him and slowly nodded. Dark Rachel watched. The locket was becoming weaker. Randy walked up to her and extended his hand out for her to climb on. Rachel hesitantly walked onto his hand. As soon as she stepped into Randy's hand, he took off to his place carrying her carefully.


	24. Back to normal

Chapter 99

Back to normal

Rachel waited for them to get to his house. They soon arrived and Randy went into his house from the back. Rachel wouldn't make eye contact with him. Randy then let her down from his hand. She walked off. "Now what?" she asked. She hadn't spoken to him in a long while so this was the first time she spoke up. "I don't know..." he replied quietly. Rachel looked at the locket. "Maybe if we put the locket on me..." she suggested. Randy seem to perk up at her suggested and nodded in agreement.

She seemed so unsure of it though. She started to walk towards the couch but about half way there she just kind of stopped and sat on the ground putting her head in her hands. "What if this doesn't work?" she asked softly. Randy just sighed as he walked up to her. He wished he knew the answer but he didn't have a clue. Rachel had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was frightened. "It's worth a try." Randy finally said to her. He was sad to see Rachel hurting so badly. Rachel nodded slowly. She stood back up and approached the couch.

Randy watched her. Rachel couldn't climb up the couch by herself. Randy went over to help her up just when Howard walked in and saw them. Rachel looked over and saw him. "Hi Howard." she said as if everything was normal. "...Aaah!" Howard screamed with a petrified looked on his face and quickly ran out of the room. Randy didn't say anything and looked at Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "Don't look at me." she said and looked back towards the couch. Randy sighed and let her on the couch. Rachel touched the small locket to herself but it didn't seem to do anything. "It's not working." she said. "It should do something." Randy replied as took a closer look at the locket she was holding. Rachel wasn't sure. "I don't know..." she said. The locket was cracked slightly.

"Hey the locket looks like it has crack." Randy said with wide eyes. She saw it. "Is that bad?" she asked softly. "...Um maybe." Randy replied, not really sure what to say. Rachel sighed and focused on it. The light in the locket glowed brightly. Randy back away a little from her. While Howard was in the kitchen, eating. The light died down after a while and the doll lied motionless on top of Rachel. Randy poked the doll then lightly shook Rachel by the shoulder. "Rachel." he said worriedly. Her chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes. "Randy?" she asked gently. "Ye-ah it's Me." he replied. Howard peeked into the room once again.

She sat up slowly, her limbs numb and aching. She moaned softly. She saw the doll and held it. She sighed and placed it on the table and just fell back onto the couch because she hurt. Howard walked closer to them. "Wait, Randy? What the juice you got stank!" he exclaimed. "Yes Howard I got stank..." Randy replied unhappily. Rachel smiled gently. "At least you have control over it." she said. Randy nodded then his eyes widened. "Do you guys think the Nomicon knows about this?" Randy said. "I hope not." Rachel replied then glanced at her locket. She took it off and slipped it around Randy's neck. Before Randy could even look down at the locket, he quickly changed back to normal as the ninja. Rachel smiled. "Can I have it back now?" she asked softly.

Randy blinked. "Uh yeah...Thanks?" he replied and give it back to her. Howard stared at him. Rachel nodded and put it on. Randy took off his mask. "So what you look like stank...Huh." Howard said with a shrug. Rachel gasped softly and laid back down cause ah hurt all over. "Rachel, are you ok?" Randy asked. "I hurt all over cause of what dark Rachel did..." she replied. Randy glanced around and put the ninja mask back on to use the art of healing on her. Howard face palm. Rachel smiled softly. It healed her but she was still a little sore. "thanks." she said. "You're quite welcome." Randy replied sounding a little happier. Howard left the room again. "Man all this walking is making me sweat." Howard said to himself. Nicki appeared to help Rachel to her room so she could rest.

Randy just stood in the living room slightly worried that Nomicon might know about him getting stank'd. Nomi appeared behind him. "How is she?" he asked. Randy's eyes widened and turned around to see him. "Uh she's doing well. Just a little sore that's all." he replied. "That's good." he replied. Randy nodded and began to leave the room. "Oh and Randy, Try to keep your emotions under control next time alright?" Nomi said before disappearing. Randy stopped to look back and then sighed. "Yeah... " he said to himself and left to his room. Rachel was sleeping in her room. Howard heard Randy walked in. "I'm guessing you don't want to play grave punchers?" Howard asked. Randy looked over at the screen. "...Why not." he replied.

Rachel woke up and looked out the window, seeing it was starting to rain. She sighed softly and sat in the window bed. Randy played grave puncher with Howard. Rachel heard the sounds of the game coming from Randy's room and smiled gently. She watched the rain fall and she just leaned against the wall. The two kept on playing, not noticing the rain. Rachel hummed to herself. Randy kind of glanced out the window. "It's raining." he said still playing. "What's all you got? Not your greatest distraction Cunningham." Howard replied.

Rachel was now singing softly. "I wasn't trying to distract you." Randy replied. Howard gave him a quick look of slight horror. "You have changed." Howard said. Rachel watched the rain and when the lightning flashed she swore she saw Dark Rachel's blood red eyes staring at her. She gasped and fell off the window bed resulting in a loud thump echoing through the room and a bad headache.


	25. Confessions

Chapter 100

Confessions

Randy then paused the game. "I think I heard something coming from Rachel's room." Randy said. Howard looked over at the hallway. "Rachel Are You Alright!?" Howard called out. Randy stared at him. Rachel moaned quietly from the headache she know had and the fact Howard just yelled wasn't helping. "I think so... I fell off the window bed and hit my head and possibly saw my dark assassin self through the window but you know, I'm perfectly fine." she replied with a bit of sarcasm.

Randy and Howard quickly went to Rachel's room to see what happened. She was moaning softly from the pain steering through her head. She was still on the ground. Dark Rachel continued to watch her. Randy saw Rachel on the floor and helped her up. Howard stood by the door. "thanks." she mumbled slightly, still dazed from hitting her head. Dark Rachel watched her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't kill Rachel. "You're welcome." Randy replied and gave a quick glance at the window. Dark Rachel's eyes glistened and disappeared. Randy's eyes slightly widened and he lead Rachel away from the window. "So she's there? Howard asked. "Maybe..." Randy replied. Rachel backed away from the window with fear in her gaze. Dark Rachel vanished.

She hid from their view. "Don't worry, we will be alright." Randy tried to reinsure Rachel. "Yeah, but for how long?" Howard asked quietly. Randy looked at him. "Howard you're not helping." he replied. Rachel nodded slightly. Dark Rachel watched closely. Randy let Rachel sit down. Rachel was trying to make her headache go away. Dark Rachel had been trying to make her snap and lower her guard. Rachel was trying to calm herself. Howard watch them, as if something terrible was about to happen. Rachel looked at her window then sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need help." Rachel said as she sat on the bed.

"Ok sure. We'll be over there." Randy replied and the two boys left. Rachel closed her door quietly. She climbed onto her bed and was trying to relax and strengthen her guard but it was only growing weaker. She saw her locket glowing a dark blackish light. Randy and Howard went back down stairs. Rachel was trying to keep under control but she suddenly blacked out and was breathing heavily. Randy looked back and sighed. "Come on, don't worry. If that Wacko wanted to hurt her, she won't be hiding." Howard said without much thought.

When Rachel came to she had sharp short claws that if she just lightly ran then across someone's arm it would leave a deep gash. She had slight fangs and was stronger than she was a moment ago. If she held onto someone's wrist and they tried to pull away she would break their hand. The color in her eyes were almost gone and were a deep blue almost black. Howard got tired of waiting for Randy to reply so he went to get something to snack on. Rachel growled and went over to the door. She opened the door. Dark Rachel watched from the distance. Randy heard the door open and went closer to if Rachel was coming down.

Rachel heard footsteps approaching her and hid in the shadows. Randy stopped. "Rachel?" he called out calmly. Rachel watched him slightly and slowly got behind him. She leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. Randy was about to attempt to escape but stopped when he got a look at who it was, well he kind of got an idea who it was. Rachel growled at him her claws digging into his shoulders. "Ah Rachel?!" Randy said as he yelped in pain and then kicked Rachel to get her off of him. Rachel fell off of him but made the gash a little deeper in the process. She quickly recovered and growled at him. Randy flinched as he crawled away from her as far as possible. Howard heard Randy and quickly went to see what was going on. He froze in his tracks when he saw Rachel.

Rachel snarled at him. She looked between the two of them and leapt at Randy again. Randy tried to get out of her way while Howard picked up the closets object and threw it at Rachel. Rachel turned her attention to Howard and snarled at him. Her cat ears perking up and her tail lashing back and forth. Howard back away. "Cunningham I think it would be a nice time for you to go ninja." he said. Randy painfully put the ninja mask on. Rachel looked between the two and snarled angrily. Randy mustered up some strength to get up and get Rachel away from Howard. Rachel growled at him angrily. The ninja took of a pair numchucks to block Rachel's attacks and tried to figure out what made her became stank.

She growled at him and yanked the numchucks out of his hands. "Whoa easy Rachel I don't want to hurt you." Randy said to her taking a step back. Rachel swung her claws at him after snapping the numchucks. "Sorry Rachel but you don't leave me much of a choice." Randy explained and then punched her in the jaw. Rachel whimpered and growled at him then grabbed his wrist. "Juice, why are you stank'd?" Randy muttered in pain and threw a flash bomb at her face. She hissed and let go of him and stumbled. Her locket was a darker shade of silver. Once her eyes readjusted she growled at him. Randy finally spotted the slight oddness of her locket and took it from her. She just grew stronger when the stank left the locket. She swung her claws at him.

Randy unfortunately fell down the stairs when getting away from her. Rachel followed him down and tackled him. Randy was only able to move and fight back with the help of the ninja suit, Howard stayed away from the two. Rachel swung at him again. Flare watched quietly. Howard walked up to Flare. "Well your helpful." he said to her while Randy was trying to de-stank Rachel. "He needs to be careful, Rachel isn't in control and she's almost killed someone like this once." She said. Howard's eyes slightly bugged out. "What, how did you stop her?" he asked. "Her locket but it seems to have broken free from its grasp on it." she said. Rachel clawed Randy's cheek. Randy jumped back and rubbed his cheek sorely. Howard looked at her. "Come again." he asked. "The locket was like its prison but it has grown strong and dark Rachel lowered Rachel's guard, allowing it to break free." she replied.

Rachel grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. "Uh..." Howard said quietly as he saw that Randy wasn't doing well at all and not moving. "Can you do anything?" Howard asked absentmindedly. "Other than watch and hopes she snaps out of it then no." she replied sadly. Nomi and Nicki appeared and saw what was happening and Nicki drew her attention away from Randy and was fighting her. Nomi went to check on Randy. Randy was just lying there. "I'm ok..." he said meekly. Nicki was dodging her attacks. "Are you sure?" Nomi asked. Rachel swept her claws at Nicki who jumped out of the way. Rachel saw Nomi trying to help randy and dashed at them. "Nomi! She's head your way!" Nicki said and Nomi just air fisted Rachel backward. Rachel hissed at him and leapt at randy who Nomi had stepped away from him to fight Rachel.

Randy took a deep breath before he did a barrel roll away from her. Rachel leapt at him again. Randy fell on over to his back and kicked Rachel over himself. Rachel hit the wall and snarled. Nicki held her down until Rachel tossed Nicki over herself and knocked her unconscious making her turn into her book form. Nomi quickly scooped her up. Rachel dashed at Randy. "Aw man." Randy squeaked. Nomi couldn't do anything to help. Rachel pinned him down and growled at him. 'No don't hurt him!' Rachel cried in her mind. She just growled back at herself. She was fighting with herself for control. She pressed her hand down on Randy's chest, her claws scraping him. Randy trying not to cry out to loudly in pain but he couldn't believe how sharp Rachel's claws were.

Howard quickly looked for her locket. Rachel was fighting with herself and she pressed a little harder. Howard face palm. "Cunningham, use the locket!" he called out. Randy kind of looked at the locket and opened it up. Rachel saw it and growled. "I'm not going to be locked away again!" it snarled angrily smacking it out of his hand. Randy watch it tumble away then looked back at her. Howard grabbed a chair. Rachel saw Howard and pressed on Randy's chest harder. "One wrong move and I'll kill him." she hissed. Howard stopped and Randy closed his eyes in pain. 'No! Please stop! You can have control as long as you don't kill or harm him any farther!' Rachel cried and she lightened her pressure a little. 'No.' it replied and it growled and pressed harder. Rachel was trying to gain control. She was trying to raise her guard. 'Flare, get Randy the necklace.' she said and Flare grabbed it and dropped next to his hand. Randy peered over at it and grabbed the locket bringing it closer to Rachel.

She hissed and pressed harder. "I will not go back!" it snarled and was fighting with Rachel again. Rachel was getting close to taking over when, out of anger it managed to pull the mask off of Randy, tossing it out of his reach and clawing him across the chest. The sudden change hit Randy hard but he tried to put the locket on Rachel before he pass out. Rachel was busy fighting with herself and so it wasn't paying attention to Randy or the locket, but once it noticed it was already around its neck and it slashed at Randy again. Rachel seeing how it was weaker got it away from Randy after it had slashed at him, and locked it away. She passed out for a bit. Howard stared at them and walked by Rachel using the chair as a shield. Randy was still breathing but it was a little hard to tell. Rachel was starting to come to. She had returned to normal. When she woke up she moaned slightly. Randy was now semi wake as Howard tried to fix up his wounds.

Rachel looked around and when she saw Randy she stepped back. "No..." she thought to herself. Howard looked at her. "Hey don't leave I need some help here." he said to her. Randy coughed. Rachel wasn't sure. "I-I..." she stammered slightly. Nomi approached and was assisting Howard while Nicki came up to Rachel. "Are you alright?" she asked and Rachel pulled away from her frightened. She shook her head and ran off. Howard looked over his shoulder and noticed Rachel leaving. Randy was too weak to move. Rachel ran outside and towards the forest. Nomi was trying to heal Randy. He wasn't want to do the art of healing unless it was life and death matter. They used it too often. He wrapped Randy's wounds carefully. Nicki watched Rachel leave with sad eyes.

Randy glanced around. "If you are looking for Rachel, she left." Howard said unhappily. Randy just looked at him. Rachel was in the forest crying. "No...Not again..." she cried. Randy sat up. Howard resided on eyebrow at his friend. Nomi carefully pushed him back down. "You must rest." Nomi told him. Rachel kept running through the forest. Randy gave a short sigh. "...What about Rachel." he thought. Rachel could hear her stank'd form talking to her in her head. "Just leave me alone!" she cried. Randy sadly laid there, thinking about how the whole fight went and that he really needed to be careful. Rachel finally couldn't run anymore and fell to the ground crying. Howard went to the other room. Nomi looked at Randy. "Are you worried about her?" he asked. Randy quietly nodded.

Nomi looked down for a minute thinking. "Do you like her?" he asked. "Well yeah uh...I mean." Randy tried to find the right words. "...She's my friend." he said and squinted his eyes slightly. Nomi looked up at him. "is that all?" he asked. Rachel was trying to ignore the voice in her head. "...ok maybe a little bit more." Randy said quietly. Howard walked up to the door way but out of sight. Nomi smiled slightly. "a little? How much is a little?" he asked. Randy looked at him but wouldn't look him in the eye. Howard walked in. "...Bro I hate to say this and break your delusional dreams but it's so Obvious." Howard said. "It is?" Randy asked. Nomi gave a small nod. "It kind of is but I don't believe she has noticed though." he said. "Oh." Randy replied. "What but you two spend so much time together!" Howard said sounding little grumpy. "Well they are both ninjas." Nomi replied. "You may go look for her just be careful." Nomi said.

Howard looked at the two. "You mean him right?" he asked. Randy set up. "Yes, Randy may go look for Rachel." he replied and turned to randy. "Just be careful." he said. "I will." Randy replied and went looking for Rachel. Rachel was in the forest crying. She had almost killed someone twice now and one of them being Randy; it upset her and scared her. Randy was now walking through the forest, doing that Nomi had told him to do "Be careful." Rachel was crying. Randy heard someone crying nearby. "Rachel." he said and went to see her. Rachel was crying and mumbling to herself. Randy stopped when he saw her. "There you are." he said as he quickly walked up to her. Rachel's head shot upward at the sound of his voice and she quickly stood up and turned around. She took a step back. "P-Please, S-Stay b-back. I-I d-don't w-want t-to h-hurt y-you..." she stammered.

Randy stopped knowing she was scared he wasn't feeling that brave himself but he knew it wasn't safe being out in the woods. "No Rachel it's ok. We need to go back home." he replied. She shook her head. "I'm dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone." she said, tears running down her cheeks. Randy walked forward. Rachel stepped back. "Please randy... It has broken free before and it did it again and I'm not sure if I could take control again if it breaks out once more." she said sadly. "What broke?" Randy asked not sure what she meant. "The monster locked away within my locket." She replied. "...How did that happen?" he asked.

She sighed. "When I first became a ninja, Nicki gave me a special locket. She said it would protect me. I never parted with it. When my parents were fighting and became stank'd I was an emotional wreck too. The Stank became trapped in my locket like every other bit of it that tried to possess me when I was young and continued it grow. One day, I was out in the park and someone asked if they could see my locket, so of course I handed it to them. The Stank left the locket and surrounded me and didn't know what was going on and it took control and I almost killed them...I never took it off again and isolated myself for a long time..." she said sadly. She was shivering. Not because she was cold but because of the memories and cause she was scared.

"I never knew that." he replied. Randy was shock to hear that but he knew the Sorcerer was responsible for, well most of the bad things that happen to her. "There's has to be some way to get rid of it." he said. Rachel looked at him. "As long as the sorcerer's alive I'll have this, this curse." she said looking away. "Well that is pretty shoobed up." Randy said trying to think of something. "Why are you here? You're hurt and if it gets loose again it will attack you again!" she said. Randy stepped back. "I...I came back for you." he replied. Rachel turned towards him. "You came here...For me?" she asked softly. "Yeah well I was worried about you..." Randy replied. Rachel blushed slightly. "I-I'm fine...I-I was worried about you." she replied.

Randy smiled softly. "Ha I'm ok. But you Rachel, you know everyone does care about you...I do." he said looking over to the side. Rachel turned and looked at him. She was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say. She blushed lightly but didn't turn away. Her eyes were soft and gentle. "Really?" she finally asked after a while. "Yes." Randy replied and blushed a little. She smiled softly. Not a smile she gave to hide the pain of her past but an actual smile. She looked down for a moment. When she looked back up she had a few tears streaming down her face.

"you don't know how much means to me...I've always hid my true self from everyone when my mother died...my father and brother tried to get to open back up but I hid myself deeper the more they tried. Eventually I locked everyone out from my true self. When I ran into you when we first met, I must have let some of me out...the closer we became as friends the more I revealed my true self..." she said softly. Randy then smiled kindly, he was happy because she was. "I'm glad we met." he said. "I am too." she replied smiling. "But what if it breaks free again? What if I can't stop it? I don't want it to hurt you..." she said.

"I don't know. There should be a way to send it back to the sorcerer, maybe the Nomicons know something?" Randy replied. She looked at him. "it my stank'd form so as long as he's alive it won't go away..." she replied, sadly. "Nicki has tried and only the locket worked." she said. Randy looked down in dismay and sighed. "Wait...um." he said quietly, almost to himself. "So the locket is the only thing that works." he asked. Rachel looked at him. "Yes, why?" she asked. Randy shook his head sadly. "I don't know." he replied. Rachel smiled sadly. "You said you care about me?" she asked softly. Randy snapped out of his thoughts. "...Yes." he replied and looked at her.

Rachel smiled. "I care about you too." she said. Randy then smiled back. "We should head home." she said softly, blushing lightly. She started to head home. "Good idea." Randy commented happily and walked beside her. Dark Rachel watched from the distance and left. Rachel walked inside when they got back. Her hair was down and lied on her shoulder. Howard was sitting on the couch and looked up at the two. "It's about time you two came back." he said. "It's not too late Howard." Randy replied. Rachel still had faint blush on her cheeks and she just went upstairs to her room quietly. As soon as she left Howard stared at Randy with a grin. "So what happen?" he asked. "We talked." Randy said walking to his room. "Aaand?" Howard asked again. "And I need to rest. You know, Nomicon's orders." he replied. Rachel was brushing her hair out in her room smiling. She braided it and went to sleep.

 **(End of part four)**


End file.
